


めめさく『柠檬与六便士』

by 21675LotusBlossom



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21675LotusBlossom/pseuds/21675LotusBlossom
Summary: めめさく（さくめめ）1V1 ！很过激 后期有大量18🈲情节十八禁√SM√ 反攻√ 死亡情节√暴力√油画鉴定天才 X 精神问题病娇诱受画家更新极缓看心情雷慎入 无三观丧文预警
Relationships: Meguro Ren/Sakuma Daisuke, Sakuma Daisuke/Meguro Ren, さくめめ, めめさく - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**01 空难**

* * *

巴黎的时差和日本是8个小时。

目黑莲刚好可以休息整整八天的分量。每天一个小时不到的睡眠，一刻也没有停歇的时针仿佛时间残忍而冷酷的针脚落下，马不停蹄，督促他到下一个目的地。

他也许跑得太快，但谁又可以昂首挺胸地与走马观花划清楚河汉界？

没有人。

这该死的人生是一份每个人都来不及打开包装的礼物。

机场的咖啡温热氤氲，但舌尖真正品尝到的那一秒却索然无味，他抬起雾气中熏得红红的脸颊和冰冷的双手，抬了抬刚刚暖和起来的鼻尖，沉浸在这种廉价而悲哀的幸福中。

但也只是一秒。

皱了皱仍然冰冷的眉头，把这些温热的液体悉数倒入了它们该有的归宿——下水道。廉价的咖啡无法带来真正的幸福，正如虚伪的画作无法真正装点一片墙壁一样。

登机时美丽的晚霞投射在破碎的地平线上，殷红似血又粒子般投射在湛蓝直至墨绿的天空中。一个美好他却没法从手表里再多拨慢一秒钟欣赏的场景，红绿交错的晚霞，将他和世界分割成了两个个体，不断在太阳的影子下拉长，再拉长，直至看不见的黑夜。而他永远站在孤独的那一个角落。

缓缓走上登机坪，黑色风衣衬托着异色的天空仿佛被困在一彩斑斓金鱼缸里的一颗石子，只会在生命的长河里越发渺小。

下一个目标，日本。

上一站还是巴黎。

“咳咳。”

巴黎画廊的主理人清清嗓子，巡视了一眼熙熙攘攘的人群，仿佛是世界的主宰，底下的呼声越高一分，天生的高贵感就从心脏里油然跃升一分，这画面穿越回了十八世纪的洗礼仪式，只不过即将出世的并不是哭哭啼啼的幼小人类。

“在世界各地散落分布的梵高向日葵系列，大家都知道仅有十几幅而已。今天要展出的就是藏于个人收藏家的，未曾出世的新展品。”

他行了个礼，补充道，“请欣赏，梵高向日葵系列新发现的传世遗作。”

一幅孤零零的画作此刻也像是着了魂，孤芳自赏了太多年，想被世间众人追捧的欲望终于呼之欲出，这样失之交臂阴差阳错的奇迹——终于也有被生命觉察的那一天。

目黑莲差点没有为脑海里精彩的开场白拍手叫好。

然后缓缓，缓缓，像重新从封闭的肮脏尘土中再次发掘一样，像刚出生的新生儿第一次发出啼哭一样，像迎春花张开第一片花叶一样，掀开了闪亮的绸缎。绸缎很软，还在房间里的微风里带着余韵飘摇了好一阵，也不知撩起多少人的心房，才善罢甘休。

静默。

巴黎富丽堂皇的巴洛克风格画廊大厅里顷刻间掌声雷动。

惊艳。

衣装革履的绅士和精致美丽的淑女们不停发出嫉妒的惊叹声——

人生的胜利者们，和他们精致的装点艺术。

甚至有激动的咸涩泪水从高贵的衣领流下来，好一幅惺惺作态的范本场景。

“这真是一幅罕见的新发现。”

“是最受追捧的梵高向日葵系列，只可惜背景是用的孔雀绿，但笔触很细腻。”

“拍卖怕是价值不菲。”

伺机而动的业者也都化身为狡诈的狼，在心里跃跃欲试，暗自盘算着估价，人群沉浸在跃跃欲试的气氛之中。

房间里的金钱味道，像瓦斯一样膨胀着，灌满每个人狭窄而充满偏见的心脏和肺叶，到爆炸为止，一直缓缓燃烧，酝酿着，再到窒息。

吸血鬼和狼人们正觊觎这顿丰盛的晚餐。

而目黑莲只是轻蔑一笑。

瞥了一眼高台上的名画，仰起头淡淡高声道：

“梵高是个喜欢鲜明对比的人。当背景变成孔雀绿色，梵高会采用棕红色的线条区分花罐与墙面，黄色墙面是则棕色和绿色两种颜色都有。可是这副用了同一色系来勾线，这是梵高极力避免的手法。”他摆好绣着金丝边的白手套，缓缓伸开每一个褶皱，使自己纤长的手指严丝合缝地嵌入每一块空白中去，这是他的坚持和癖好。

人群的焦点瞬间被他夺走，喧闹起来。

淑女们纷纷侧目这位勇敢的绅士。

“恕我无礼。”拿着便携显微镜，高大英俊的男人走到了台前，“梵高画里的红色多为胭脂虫红做成的染料画成，随着时间的流逝，大多早已褪色，可这向日葵花心的红色，是不是……过于鲜艳了一点？”他低下身子，不喜不怒地挑了一下眉毛，把便携显微镜对准了红色——“不出意外，这是稳定且不易色变的镉红颜料。”

然后甩甩手，没有恶意地笑着。正如千万条线的交点，目黑莲就处在这富丽堂皇大厅千万条精心装饰过的视线正中央，人们灼热的视线纷纷对准了这一点，比太阳还要火热。

玻璃花窗的光从缝里缓缓渗过来，镀上了一层神圣的色彩，照在他漆黑的瞳孔，高耸的鼻梁和优美的唇形上。不是圣人，却沐浴在这样的崇拜目光中。极稀少的亚裔面孔，他是一块打磨成型的异国宝石，折射着星辰的光芒，夺走在场每一个男人女人的心跳。

刺得亮眼，填满了黑暗的光芒。

视野也几近被烧灼。

那是一个更加旗开得胜的帅气笑容。

“仿造者也许甚至比梵高本人都富有不少，镉红颜料现在只能在现代生产的高档颜料里见到，怎么会被当年使用胭脂虫颜料、经济情况拮据的梵高使用呢？”

说罢，拍了拍衣服把便携显微镜收进了西装口袋里。

“梵高的真作，诚如他本人所说，可是会像花朵凋谢一样地褪色。”

人群为精彩的解释哗然。

那金色画框里的画作被他一眼识破只是恶作剧一般的低劣仿作，一文不值而已。

艺术之所以是艺术，虚无缥缈盛名在外，就在于对这种虚妄的追逐和狂热。

甩开身后众人钦佩的赞叹，比起单纯用敏锐眼光去追逐这份狂热，他反而觉得这份职业更像是赌注，而他是一个玩命的赛博朋克式赌徒。

赌徒往往十赌九输，目黑莲作为格外幸运的那一个终于遇到了他十赌中的一输。

“祝您交易愉快。”

前一天上午，一身西装革履的他小心翼翼踏过碧绿的草坪，怕是让谁受伤一样，紧紧绷住了皮鞋里不安分的脚尖，漆黑的眸子环视着皇居的庄严和耸立，高大的身影又渐渐融合到这一幅板正而肃穆的油画里开裂消逝，微风的触感，是拂过再走到庭院的拐角的姗姗迂回。目黑莲喉咙有些发紧，绕过迟缓的晨风才发现是对方的气势，而不是空气在压迫。

勉强拿出一幅自信的步伐，仿佛言情小说封面的男主角。

此行牵线日本皇室购买了一副印象派名家高更的画作。

作为赌徒的敏锐直觉却警告着他有什么地方不对劲。

结束观展上的炫技，回到巴黎拍卖公司的董事会，本应该从日本归来报喜的他，原本舒展的眉头却打成了一个结。

“不对劲的地方……就在这里。”走进深夜里斑斓灯火的办公室前，他紧了紧领结，收起诅丧的情绪，一边自我说服，一边在漆黑的走廊里深吸一口气——

不夜的办公大楼，明明并不孤独，却因为打破黑夜的宁静，在夜空中硬是划开了一道道光亮的伤口，被囚禁在室内的一整个白天有多闷热困乏，刚探出头的夜风就有多不怀好意的冰凉刺手，目黑莲蜷缩了一下名贵的西装外套，以及外套下僵硬的躯体，打了一个寒颤。

冰冷的水泥森林里连星星都看不见。

他起初没有提高音量。

“那副日本皇室的画，虽然从颜料的层次、开裂程度、笔刷的痕迹，到碳14的鉴定都和高更的年代相符。”严肃地盯着玻璃天窗下拍卖公司股东们的脸，微微摇了摇头表示歉意。

“但我还是发现一些不对劲的地方。”他顿了顿，站在高层玻璃幕前的身影越发孤独。

“是静物画里的柠檬。”

仿造画作中最低级的错误。

却也是他这样的鉴定天才第一次失手。

指了指密密麻麻满是字的白板，转过头来解释着。

“材料的选用，画板夹缝里泥土的日期，当时流行的画框格式和大小，其他用色和笔触的模仿，这幅画，不如说背后的那个人都面面俱到，但这个人……黄色用色习惯和高更截然不同。”他圈住了一个重点词汇，颜色。

他现在的思绪也正如同这块白板一样。

疑惑，不解。

密密麻麻地填满了每一个角落。

涂黑，再擦掉。

像是把白板全部画上漆黑的问号，却仍然找不到答案。

他又重新抬起了头，“高更偏爱明黄和鹅黄，梵高也偏爱明黄，但最近出现的一批画作，都被故意涂成了暗黄。这些印象派画家所在的时代都各不相同，但我觉得，不可能大家一致都用同一种暗黄色去表现景物以及风景。”

惟有这一抹迥异的黄，仿佛是高深的黑客故意留下一个再简单不过的密码，嘲弄着他的失手。

黄色代表什么呢？

多么滑稽的一个未知隐喻，无法使人发笑的一个玩笑。

“伦敦，瑞典，中国，各地纷纷出手的印象派画作都创下拍卖的全新记录。可以猜一猜，新一批画作上共同的特点。”

有些卖关子，但一众专业人士也猜到了他接下来的答案。

“不仅仅是高更这一幅，所有全部都不对劲。”目黑莲低下了头，有些失落。

可以说他遇到了职业生涯里最大的对手，一个嚣张跋扈的造假天才。

“我会对失误负责，找到始作俑者。”

在即将降落在日本的飞机上，目黑莲扶了扶额头，叹了口气，要抓住造假者，不得不说他日本之行的责任有些过于重大。

机舱外的天气和他的心情一样泣不成声，满满的乌云密布，被灰色染料浸透的天空此刻泡在了水里，云朵黑色的阴影仿佛伤口，流着透明的血液，再流淌过他透明的机舱窗口。远处一股烧焦的气味带着腐败的空气绕过他的喉咙，他甚至有错觉闻到了血腥味。

一切都是暴风雨来临前的征兆。

“轰隆!”

突如其来的雷击袭击了飞机的机舱。

来不及拨慢的手表是罪魁祸首，雷击击中了飞机，偏偏又击中了这块带着电池的石英表。

他还活着。

只是手表有些不对劲。

被雷击中的手表仿佛科幻大片里逆熵的产物，时针倒流，表盘上的日期开始倒转，一直停留到一年前的今天。就在光亮闪过的同时，目黑莲下意识地去拨回表盘的的时针。

这轻轻的拨动，伴随着闪电的闪光，他暂时失去了意识。

像溺水者放弃挣扎。

终于沉入深沉漆黑的海底。


	2. Chapter 2

**02 手表**

* * *

醒来是完全陌生的街道，但日本独有的狭窄街道并非造访一个新大陆那样完全陌生。

前一秒还在飞机上，后一秒就在城市繁华的街道上。

不是瘾君子，在药物的作用下忘乎所以地神游，也没有失忆的习惯和毛病。

只是在头等舱那几杯香槟的作用下有些微醺，真要说的话，更不对劲的是路边巷子明暗忽灭的霓虹看板与招牌，暧昧的粉紫色光芒招摇着宣示着现在这个奇异的时空。

“2016年最新流行”

“2016年新款”

五年前？！

也许只是看错了，迟疑地扭扭头，不敢相信这些无端的想象，徒劳无功地踹了几下空气，没头没脑跌跌撞撞想从巷子里走出去。

是火啊。

本就青蓝色的颓废城市被火红的灯火热热闹闹地点缀着，但城市本身已经疲惫不堪，在这样冷清的街角却又多了一抹格外惹眼的火红色，熊熊燃烧的火焰把目黑莲以城市当做背景的这幅画活活烧出一个窟窿。空气中余烬的味道烘得暖暖的，飘在他整理得一丝不苟的黑发上又消失殆尽。

鲜红的火焰。

像是地狱入口一样鲜红的火舌，只要没有神的恩惠施救，燃烧起来就再也熄不灭的烈焰，不断地释放着邪恶的热度，直到世界万物都要粉碎殆尽。

远处明亮的火光像一个明亮的端点，连接着许多烧焦的思绪和回忆。

将他扯得很远。

十岁，目黑莲记得儿时家乡附近那座起了火的房子——两个男人，自焚自杀，一个是有妻有子，一个是背井离乡，怎么也不会想到两个男人就这样走到了一起——直至末路。本来是相斥的两个点，却阴差阳错地交汇在了这一个点，一生的爱和恨便凝结成了这一个点一个句号，在附近的公园旁燃烧成了一个更鲜艳的火点。

殉情是个听起来不切实际的词，同性恋也是一样。

十四岁，樱花飘落的季节，临近毕业的学长把最靠近心脏那颗扣子偷偷丢了给那个眼睛大大辫子长长的女孩子，这两个词从此在少年的生命里画出了鲜红的一道伤口，从心底一直痛到指尖。没写完的情书一叠又一叠，微不足道的问候全都在火焰下染成焦黑的颜色。始终没学会写的汉字，和别人误解他是因为大眼睛的姑娘而不是因为学长伤心一样堵在胸口。

无法解释。

二十四岁，同样的火光把他带回了五年前的另一段故事，CD的B-side，电视剧的副音轨，电影的彩蛋，游戏的隐藏路线。

不得不停在这一点。

黑夜进行到最当中，连星星都早已缺席，远方微凉的天色却只能使深蓝色的天空更加漆黑，仿佛永远也无法拂晓的极夜。极夜是最好的黑色画布，一个肤色苍白的男人就这样被画在了极夜这张纸上，苍白得几近透明的肤色是失踪的拂晓北极星。黑色的发湮没在黑色的夜色里，同样湮没在夜色里还有他更加漆黑的眼睛。

男人点着了火，手里拿了一副画烧了一个角，这幅画面本身的仿佛篝火旁的维纳斯要毁掉那幅《维纳斯的诞生》一样戏谑。

目黑莲一眼就看见那副画上的黄色，是柠檬树。

黄得深沉，简直要滴出血来，有些似曾相识。

“别烧！”目黑莲轻微的急促，但身体却比语言反应更快。

男人不可能没有听见。

“……”

无机质的眼睛可也只是懵懂地看向了他，像在读一本天文巨著一样难懂。

“……我的画，为什么不可以烧。”

男人用的是陈叙句而不是疑问句。

失焦的眼睛看着他重复了一遍疑问的强调语气。

像是读着一些没有感情的对白。

火光下目黑莲的脸明明暗暗地闪烁着，投影成一幅后现代肖像画，远处火光下的影子也在张牙舞爪地张狂着，即使他表面看起来还是一脸平静。

可内心此刻只抓狂地关心那副画。

就像谁在心头挠痒一样急不可耐。

“这画对我很重要。”目黑莲扯了扯领带，走的更近了一些。

黑色的男人有些胆怯，当漆黑的视线即将与目黑莲相触，又立刻像慌张的小鹿一般逃开，微微皱着眉头，似乎是在和自己坚定的意志做着不可和解的斗争。

终究是看到了那幅画。

黑夜里那黄色更扎眼，成片成片的鹅黄绽放在画布上，仿佛继续在嘲笑他的愚蠢和不识货。画作之所以如此生动，原来缘由就在于笔触。小小一张画，每颗柠檬的笔触却都不同，仿佛一张人格分裂者的自白。甚至看不清作者本身的意图和想法，只是被这些狂野而虚无的笔触误导着。

“这张画如果通过得当的艺术包装，在拍卖市场上绝对有市无价。”

他是不爱恭维的异端，作为艺术品经理人，发自肺腑的真实评价，绝对是他所追求的真实的重要一部分。

像是被什么鞭打，假笑着的马戏团演员，目黑莲立刻换上一张同情的面具，“这样的画，怎么舍得烧掉呢？”

到这里确实是有些谄媚了，但绕些远也是迫不得已的事情。

重要却没说出口的，这些画里面的一部分笔迹似曾相识，正是把自矜功力深厚的他骗得团团转的笔触。

他需要找到幕后黑手。

隐没于夜色的男人眨了眨眼。夜晚的高光投射在黑色的瞳孔里，是倒映的星空，也是遥远未知宇宙中寥寥几颗行星。

藏在眼里的星星闪着幽暗的光，谁都可以溺死在那样的眸子里。

惜字如金的黑衣男人终于又开口：“这画很恶心，我要烧掉，烧掉了，画也就死了，画死了…………那些恶心的东西也就消失了……消失了……消失了才会好受点。”

神经质的口吻机械地重复着神经质的话语。

无论如何要毁掉这幅画——比目黑莲矮了两头的黑衣男人现在的想法正如此。

可这副画决不能拱手让人——这则是目黑的决心。

不假思索地伸出手拦住了画。

温暖的双手让黑衣男人怔了一下，他想起了冬日里的阳光，日本最后一条街道的极夜也似乎快要走到黎明，炙热而深沉。

“……”察觉到对方的脸红了，目黑莲触电般松开了手。

尽力变得温柔，“麻烦告诉我这幅画是谁画的，可以吗?”

然后第一次低下头直视了那双黑色的眼睛。

奇怪的场合，奇怪的时间和空间，奇怪的问题，奇怪而突兀的陌生男人。目黑莲没有巴黎时间去思索这些问题。飞机上的一场恶梦，抑或说现在偶遇的偏执男人的奇怪梦境，无论哪一个，都不够真实。只能抓住他想知道的内容，顺着蛛丝马迹前行。

“是我画的。”

黑发男人丢下一句，带着画落荒而逃。

目黑莲盯着燃烧的余烬，有些恍惚。

脑海中回旋的，到底是那双黑色的眼睛，还是那片澄黄的柠檬呢？

他不知道。


	3. Chapter 3

**03 碎片**

* * *

确实是穿越了。

历经几次试验，他终于摸清了规律：手表一天只能用一次。想要回到五年前，方法就是拨动表针和日历，想要回来，方法就是从手腕上摘下手表。

假使一直不摘下留在五年前也是不行的——每到午夜十二点，手表的表扣则会自动松开。当然，如果不想穿越回五年前的当天，他也可以通过调整日历选择他想去的日子。

只是，只能往后推移却不能再次回溯到更早的日期。

被传送来的时间和地点也并不固定，目黑莲在尝试了四五次之后才得出结论——每次传送，都能碰上佐久间——这个和他想象中的嚣张造假天才截然不同的人。

“欢迎光临。”

推开带着风铃的玻璃门，小镇的酒馆设备虽然陈旧，但长年累积的酒香不会说谎，五年前的物价还没像今天一样喧嚣着高涨，一半的花费，换来的是更多更醇香的美酒。透过磨砂的玻璃门，朦胧的灯光是夜海里遨游的安康鱼,穿梭在玻璃格子制成的世界。玻璃的反光折射在他的影子旁边，异时空旅人的背影，也似乎不再那么孤独。

小镇酒馆挑了一个座位，把菜单上想喝的酒都点了一遍，看着电视机里五年前已经不再新鲜的新闻，咋舌于人们对于2021年那些不切实际的幻想。他坐在塑料制的吧台凳上，用手轻轻点了一颗口袋里的烟，烟雾从他的指尖缭绕过来，有点带着温度的焦香味道从每一个肺泡扩散到四周的空气中，但香烟的零星火点却点不燃这个小镇上的潮湿冬夜，他的指尖还是依旧很冰凉。

熟悉而陌生的过去，也是现在，目黑莲呼出一口烟气觉得有点好笑。

烟雾缭绕里，电视里2016年的时尚女郎，淳朴而天然，女孩子们怯生生地穿着一彩斑斓的紧身连衣裙，展示着丰满的身材，而不是像今天一样，把能露出的部分全部露出一点不剩，只有高贵的冷色调和完全裸露的麦色肌肤，在2021年的时空才能被叫做性感。

这个时空还真有些说不清，但让他很怀念的东西。

“客人，从哪里来的？是生面孔呢。”酒馆太小，老板就是酒保，擦着杯子和客人状似漫不经心地闲聊着，手下开凿冰块的动作却没有停过，不多时便凿出一块圆形的钻石冰块放在小小的玻璃酒杯里，倒上冰凉的酒精，小小的球体便开始旋转。“见笑了，我们这里外来的人不多，看到很是新鲜，就是想打听打听。”

即使已经适应这种过分聚焦的视线，但当小镇酒馆里几乎所有的当地人都好奇地打量着，他还是有些紧张，紧紧咬了咬嘴唇里残留的烟蒂。这是如此小的一个镇子，一点点新鲜地外来事物都能成为焦点中的焦点。尤其是一个身形高大，英俊的面容格外引起注意的男人。

“镇子旁边不是有个小屋吗？从那里过来的。”他低头抿了一口五年前的佳酿，淡淡问着：“小屋住着的画家，是个什么样的人呢？”他问的当然是佐久间。

像是触碰了什么不该触碰的禁忌，戳破了什么不该戳破的谎言。

此话一出，酒馆里的气氛瞬间冷了下来，只剩酒杯中的冰块与玻璃杯碰撞的声音在不大的空间里回响。没由来的尴尬伴着威士忌的苦苦的麦芽香味顿时充满了他周围每一寸空气。

“又是那个倒霉狐狸精勾引来的男人，给我滚！”

“滚啊！”

“离我们镇子远一点。”

群情激愤，终究抵不住人们的群起围攻，镇上居民一听他是从某个方向过来的，似乎瞬间颇为敏感。狐狸精……说的是佐久间吗？那个天才画家?无论如何很难将那个神秘的男人和所谓的狐狸精联系起来，尤其是那一幅生人不近的模样。但他无话可说，也不知道该辩解一些什么。

人们都在用怪异的眼神望着他，好似他是什么不可接近的病毒和怪物。无声的沉默此刻却是最刺耳的抗议，每一个眼神都带着尖刺，每一次呼吸都如坐针毡，这里不再是他该呆的地方。

店主追了出来，剩下的看客开始叽叽喳喳地议论。

“这……酒钱就算了……，唉，那个住在镇子边的画家，总会把各种各样的奇怪男人带回来，看你面相还不错，如果你是跟他……还是劝你尽快赶紧离开吧，那个人，可能精神不正常。”

佐久间……到底是个什么样的人呢？

连认识他的自己都会遭受到居民这般冷眼相待，那他本人又是如何在镇子上生活的呢？

没有答案。

他是一座没有人抵达的孤岛。

目黑莲只得悻悻离开，加快脚步返程。

很快就看清楚眼前小镇边房子的全貌，一楼是一个空置的车库，杂乱的放着各色颜料和大大小小的画板，有些画完了，有些还只画了寥寥几笔，地上各色各类的颜料废料堆了一层又一层，和年岁混合在一起变成一种无法描述的陈旧颜色。

果然下一秒，黑衣服、大眼睛的男人突兀地出现在了这个空间里，后面还跟着一个陌生的第三者。

即使是白天，一彩斑斓而凌乱的工作室里，也像一潭死水一样沉寂而阴暗。

房间里的画似乎都在颤抖，颜料与色块纷纷不成形地无声剥落着，佐久间先是拿纤长而异常鲜红的指尖轻轻抚摸着每一处颜料开裂的痕迹，好似这样就能修补一些回不去的缝隙，然后指尖的力量骤然发狠，迷茫在神情里只出现了一秒，他看了看这些纷纷杂杂的画作，突然又放声大笑起来。

他的愤怒是纯黑色的黑色幽默。

令人惊异的高昂而尖刺的笑声，不知疲倦，机械地笑着，连尾音都有些变调，仍然没有丝毫停下来的意思。可那笑声没有任何喜悦，甚至连神情都没有任何笑意，只是身体里某一个机关被打开，而发出的罐头笑声一样没有感情。

目黑莲不由得捂住了耳朵。

“哐当！”

大的过分，发红的黑色眼睛里，愤怒又被悲伤取而代之，低着头的男人沉默了好一阵，突然又像上了发条一样爆发起来。开始踢起了画板，那些失败的画作都纷纷砸落在地面上。没有任何留恋，他扬起高高的鼻尖，像是在嗤笑，又或许是他天生长着一副高傲的脸，用脚尖在这些画作的尸体上踩了又踩，一边抓狂地大笑着，一边把画撕成碎片。一圈，又一圈，那些被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的画作尸体又被皮鞋的底部来回转圈碾压一遍又一遍。

“一片，两片，三片……是我讨厌的数字，哈……哈哈哈哈，要撕成自己喜欢的数字。”黑色的眼睛一边哭着，发红的指尖死死分开纸或布的纤维，也许下一秒骨头就会从哪个鲜红的关节拆开、断掉，他却不管不顾一边一片片地强迫自己数着那些画的尸体残骸，一边又在笑自己过于滑稽的行为。佐久间单薄而苍白的身体似乎被许多相互矛盾而又倔强的人格和灵魂撕扯着。

“是我讨厌的数字，一片，两片，三片，四片……”他又重新在数，嘴里还哼着变形走调的歌谣。

“I shot an angel with my father's rifle

I should have set it free,but I let it bleed

Made it into taxidermy,hung it on my wall

……

I shot an angel,dragged it to my basement

Starved it till it died and I did not cry

Sickness of poacher's pride”

虽然都说疯子往往是天才，但佐久间这样的男人，他是第一次亲眼得见。

哼完不成型的小调，佐久间终于注意到目黑莲，却似乎更加不喜欢他的存在。

“你又来了。”他瞪着充满血丝的眼睛，微微叹了口气。

冲着身后跟着的陌生男人说了一句，“你回去吧，今天没办法做了。”

佐久间一脸阴沉，还是一袭黑衣，轻轻眯起了漆黑的大眼睛，上扬却没有笑意的嘴角此刻也弯成一个挑衅而紧蹙的弧度。狭窄的画室里，他试着移动，但目黑莲总会想方设法堵住他的去路，无论从左边还是右边离开，都会和近在咫尺的男人撞个满怀。这个男人执意堵住他每一条去路，而佐久间身后另一个陌生的男人此刻却显得有些自讨没趣了。

“妈的，明明家里有男人，还要约我，真是的，开什么玩笑——！！”

吐了一口唾沫，狠狠瞪了目黑莲一眼，那眼神可以解读出的满是嫉妒与不甘，不知名的第三个陌生男人很是扫兴地离开了这间杂乱的工作室。

佐久间扔掉了手里的碎纸碎布有些抓狂，浑身一颤。

“目黑莲，不管你是谁，不要让我再看到你，不要让我看到你，不要来害我，我什么也没做，什么也没有。”佐久间说完低下脸痛苦地皱了皱眉头，白皙的病态肌肤也在一起颤抖。不知道为什么他就是不想让目黑莲看见他这幅窘迫的样子。

本来今晚想好好作画，但时不时从某个不知名角落里蹦出来的不速之客总在打乱他的计划。

是在他家装了监控探头？这个不速之客总是在每一个应该、或者不应该出现的场合出现着。

疯狂男人惊颤的脸很美，和目黑莲的阳刚帅气不同，宛如卡斯帕•大卫•弗里德里希的画中女郎，石膏一样苍白易碎，圣经一般充满神秘的宗教气息却又难以解读，带着红润的眼眶、浮起的青色血管和漆黑的瞳孔，透明虚无仿佛只是一个虚构的人物。可惜，却也同时矛盾着幸运的是，佐久间从来不会微笑。使得这幅画面更加纯洁无机质，缺少的活力与乐趣也似乎不那么遗憾，但也许他的特别之处已经让他不需要那些东西再去装点些什么。

他从来不会笑。

可却也是致命到离经叛道的吸引力和诱惑。

不仅仅是一个孤僻、神经质的疯子，他还是一个没有灵魂的人——甚至目黑莲都觉得人这个词汇用在佐久间身上并非完全合适，他更像一个堕落阴郁的黑色空壳，因为他没有灵魂。

目黑莲本来想去扶住那副默默颤抖的身体，却又犹豫了，收回浮在半空中的双手，没有再去打扰，只因为害怕打碎这尊美丽而脆弱的白色瓷器。

只能叹了口气把地上的碎片一片片慢慢地捡了起来，这个过程极其漫长，但佐久间也只是一言不发地看着他重复蹲下又站起来的动作，房间里的疯子仿佛不是他，而是目黑莲。

高大男人把捡起来的画布碎片一片一片地排好，找到原本的画框，按照原原本本的位置一片一片地，每一片都仔细归还到它本来的位置，残缺的画也一幅幅变得完整起来。犹如佐久间发狂前对那些开裂的颜料做过的小心呵护的动作一样。目黑莲认为这些画作应该得到更好的对待。

“已经拼不回去了……已经坏得很彻底了……坏掉了……就不要了……”

明明是混乱的始作俑者，但肢体语言却表明他在说谎。佐久间使劲咬着已经发红的指尖，缓解着内心的惊颤与不安。他的睫毛像追寻着光源而向着烈火追寻的飞蛾翅膀一样，向着目黑莲的方向煽动着。

窗外的乌云积攒着，本应该是一次悲伤的暴风雨。

却又悻悻散开，夕阳温暖的余晖终于斜射进这个阴暗的角落，落在鲜艳的柠檬树画布上。

“坏掉的一切……交给我就好。”

目黑莲很有自信笃定地直视着那双黑色的眼睛，和他柔软的嘴唇。

“那我等你方便的时候再拜访。”目黑莲专注地盯着佐久间白皙的额头，脑海中又想起了酒保的话，动了一下喉结。

他是遇到的第一个真正的对手。

但目黑莲对佐久间的兴趣已经不再仅仅停留于追查。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poacher's Pride - Nicole Dollanganger


	4. Chapter 4

**04 画筒**

* * *

在来自另一个时空的男人，闯入他的生活以前，佐久间的作息很规律，一张白纸，吃饭，睡觉，然后就是作画，顶多每周会进城看看，除此之外，就是和那些数不清陌生男人的情事。

其中的细节没办法开口过问一个字，明明只需要知道佐久间的工作情况，其他一切细节本应和他毫无关系。但佐久间不知何时变成了心头扎着的那一根玫瑰刺，只会越刺越深。想去若无其事地拔掉，却为时已晚。

那玫瑰尖刺的外层是一层一层厚重的膜，即使他一层一层地揭开，却如何也揭不完的伤口，除了徒劳无功渗出的鲜血在流淌，浓重的夜色在交替，手表的数字日历在跳动，可只有佐久间是他无论如何也摸不透的谜团。

试着解开，他那些画是如何临摹或者模仿得不留一丝本人的风格和笔触。

但一直被佐久间拒之门外。

对他，他藏的太好。

对于其他陌生男人，佐久间仿佛是陷阱上的奶酪，砧板上垂涎欲滴任人宰割的肉体，一个唾手可得的一夜故事。

但唯独，偏偏不肯放他进来。

难得地穿上了休闲装，而不是像往常一样西装革履出现在佐久间面前。几分焦躁驱使着他拿出银质的打火机，扣动开关，点了根烟。但想到神经质的男人并不喜欢烟的味道，黑暗里微弱的火光马上又暗了下来，修长的手指甩掉了刚刚点燃的完整香烟。他抬起鼻尖四处嗅了嗅，皱眉踩了烟头，鼻尖残留淡淡的烟草味道有些分不清是刚才吸入的，还是地上香烟的残骸，有些让人懊恼。

到底是在焦躁地想得到什么呢？他不知道。

数不清是第几次站在车库门口堵他。

等看到汽车前灯在黑暗的视野里亮起，那是画家又从城里回来的信号。强忍着烟瘾昏昏欲睡的目黑莲才因为汽车引擎掀起的冰冷晚风打了一个激灵。

“佐久间，你回来了。”

面对爱情和事业，目黑莲不是那种主动找上门的积极男人，但他最近越来越变得不像他知道的那个原本的自己。

明明他更喜欢设下陷阱，然后坐收渔利等着不安定的猎物自投罗网。

只是被他的画吸引而已。

一定是这样简单不过的事实。

“……”

佐久间看到他，不知为何有些心虚，缩了缩身子就往带着锁的楼梯上跑，寒冷的冬夜里出了一身冷汗，细碎的刘海粘在他苍白的前额上，看起来简直是惊慌失措的逃窜，像个犯了错的孩子一样。

又是从城市里回到郊外，每次去都会背着沉沉的画筒，不知装着一些什么。

游弋的视线转遍每一个角落却不敢看他，这个格外高大帅气的男人。

他怕他急促的心跳会在和目黑莲一样温柔的夜风里超载。

“画筒里的，是画吗？……”

自讨了没趣，把话题转向他关注的那一面。

虽然佐久间背着画筒站在楼梯上，高出地面好几级，但仍然和低处的目黑莲差不多高，稍微一伸手就碰到了画筒。

这副画面有些暧昧地矛盾着。

目黑莲的香水味道，是皂香和古龙混合的特殊气味，干净而阅尽世微的味道。通过他宽广的肩膀传到了他的鼻尖。安静的香气末尾里藏着一些烟草的蛛丝马迹。

本来很讨厌烟草的味道，污浊而让人头晕目眩。但目黑莲身上那一点点恰到好处，干净而宁静的烟草味道似乎并不让人抗拒，反而让他冰冷的鼻尖暖和了起来。矮个子却居高临下的男人像小狗一样愉快，偷偷地吸了一下鼻子。

“别……别动画筒，这是佐久间很重要的东西。”

名为佐久间的画家喜欢自称佐久间，这一点确实有些突兀。不过佐久间从来没怎么清醒过，至少在他看来是这样。

大大的眼睛，总是会让他想起那个夺走他年少所爱，眼睛大大的女孩。目黑莲也搞不懂佐久间为什么不像其他自己爱过的男人一样让他找到年少时学长的影子。

可他不像其他任何人。

甚至不能用性别去草草定义佐久间。

佐久间并不是学长那样懵懂初恋般的存在。

但有什么把他抓得更紧。

是他身上那种唯独对他压抑着的致命诱惑和吸引力。

原来是和那个女孩一样，一不小心就会被夺去全部，甚至爱情本身，最残忍的，求而不得的美感。

还是一把绕过男人乱糟糟的黑色发丝，以半拥抱的暧昧姿势从背后抢走了画筒，里面空空荡荡，晃了晃，倒像是有什么东西在里面胡乱摇动，画筒并不是完全空的。但佐久间的心被缓缓划过自己后背的暧昧指尖掏空了。

把画筒倒置过来，摇了摇，掉出一张小纸条。

“还给佐久间。”矮个子的男人的脸色沉了沉，没有反抗，只因为他没有胜算，但眼神相当惊慌不安。

“还给你也可以，得让我看看你作画的过程。”

“……不可以。”

被拒绝的目黑莲一不做二不休清清嗓子准备读出纸条上的内容。

“坦诚的爱，没有任何伪装，透明，纯洁无垢。”是一首露骨的情诗，目黑莲还在继续往下读。

他醇厚的男中音在小小的院子里回响，目黑莲看到下面的内容皱了皱眉头，又读了出来。

“身体，灵魂，为了疼我，全给我，不保留一丝一毫，否则，我就死，或者，做你的可怜的奴隶而活着。”

目黑莲嘴唇的吐息和灼热的眼神落在佐久间身上，让他有些备受煎熬地惊颤着。

明明是另一个和他相爱男人的文字，却仿佛是目黑莲在对他告白。

文字本身，和念出文字的蜜色嘴唇，这样奇怪且无法匹配的的差异反而让他有着比罪孽和背叛更深重的兴奋感。

“佐久间的追求者可是相当热情。”

英俊男人只是挤出一个酸酸的笑容。

他看过佐久间在画上的落款，这纸条明显不是他的字迹，反倒有些故作高深世俗的烟火气，一定是某个男人写给佐久间的。

“不关你的事。”

但一秒钟的落寞眼神没有逃过目黑莲的眼睛。

“这诗虽然听起来热烈忠诚，可惜是抄来的。”

他如此了解艺术文学史，又怎么会没读过呢。

“济慈的致芳妮。”

目黑莲终于找回一点属于他这个天才的掌控感。

“不论是谁，抄来的情诗可真是不够真诚，还是给一个女人写的，就这样草草了事套用在你身上，有些浪费了。”

他所说的浪费了的东西，指的是佐久间而不是情诗，他这样特别的存在，被写给女人的情诗表白反而是一种侮辱。

佐久间并未听懂他话里暗藏的赞美，眼里即刻闪着泪光，有些不可置信。

“不许这么说老师，老师是个很有才华的人……只是……只是佐久间不值得罢了。”

老师……？

窄小庭院里的风似乎都停滞不前，当佐久间念出这两个音节的时候，每一次呼吸都带着愉悦的痛楚。

目黑莲第一次得知这号人物的存在，试探着看向眼睛红红的佐久间。

“师生恋……吗？为什么要让那么多陌生的男人……”

他的脸差点比肩膀更靠近。

“偏偏又把我拒之门外……？”

目黑莲暗了暗眼神，低下头，把下巴搭在了佐久间的额头上，又向上迈了一步台阶。

“虽然情诗是抄来的，但佐久间对你所谓的老师……也同样不够忠诚吧？”

每说一句，高大得多的男人就会前进一个台阶，直到用自己的身体和疑问句把佐久间逼到了通往楼上的木门上。

仿佛是某种试探。

“是老师让佐久间这么做的。”

“整整二十四年，老师不仅收留了佐久间，还一直是我最喜欢的那个人。”

整整……二十四年？

佐久间想逃避的所有，稀碎的荒唐时光，没头没脑的誓言，索求的命令，责骂和甜言蜜语。

匆匆碾过的时光还又多了目黑莲温暖而宽厚的胸膛。

眼睛忽然有点湿，车马很慢的18世纪，济慈等了四个月才等到芳妮一封回信，而佐久间整整蹉跎了二十四年，只等到一封抄袭的情书。

一个青涩到甚至没有性别观念的男孩，却被成熟的男人教导着一些不为人知的禁忌的感情。一张洁白的画纸从此被涂上了猩红的记号。

这是注定没有结果的命运。

佐久间的故作顽强，疯狂的执著，把自己紧紧捆绑包裹的胆怯，都似乎有路可循。

被佐久间信仰到骨子里，如父如师的情人，他的嫉妒不是假的。

可怜的男人只是凄凉一笑“老师的妻子要是死掉就好了，这样就没有人再和佐久间抢了。没有人了。”

“可她偏偏是个好人，好得过分……”

“错的始终只有佐久间。”

车库里之前目黑莲为他拼凑起来的画作已经全数消失，只剩空白的画布和空荡荡的木架。

单薄的背影从来没有像此刻一样孤独。

男人没再要抢纸条，扭头插进钥匙开门飞奔进了楼上，也同时是他的客厅。

“是佐久间做的不好，是我的错，我的错……”

“你还没回答我的问题。”

目黑莲第一次跟着踏入他家画室以外的地方。

“为什么故意疏远我？明明没动你一根手指头。”

“因为……”

“佐久间……并不讨厌你。”

“不讨厌，才是最糟糕的。”

还是那样向上看的可怜而病态的娇嗔眼神。

他究竟是不是故意的？

“……”

“纸条可以还给你。”

“只不过有条件，还是那句话，让我看看你作画的过程。”

“……你……会后悔的。”

佐久间的声音很轻，微不可闻。


	5. Chapter 5

**05 葬礼**

* * *

2021年。

“有信，几天前就寄到了，可是您前几天一直在巴黎，这两天回来总算有机会给您了。”助手过来，小心翼翼怕打扰到他，轻手轻脚放下一个信封。

光彩熠熠的大理石地面反射着男人的倒影，倒影缓缓解开了衬衫第一个纽扣，拉开紧得过分的真丝领带，妄想着从城市稀薄的空气里挣扎出来 。深陷在漆黑色真皮沙发里的却不是倒影，而是一个真实的男人，在只有一个人的办公室里，目黑莲缓缓拿起桌子上那封神秘的信件。

黑底烫金的信封上什么也没有写，只等拆开才能窥得全貌。

发紧的指尖打开信之后。

久久的呆滞，恍惚间他才意识到自己仍然在2021年而不是2016年，而这封信的内容令他怔了一下，浑身像被什么打了一样，微微颤抖，脊背发凉。

“请您参加，佐久间的葬礼。”

正因为是一个刚刚变得暧昧且熟悉的人，突如其来的死讯才更让他震惊。现在的情况演变成了：五年前佐久间大介还活着，而五年后，他已经死去。真正成为了一个只活在过去的人。

也就是说，每一次，目黑莲拨动表针，穿越回去，其实是跨越一次生死的相见。

这回轮到指尖在痛，耳膜在轰鸣。

心像被开了一个缺口。

明天不再有以后。

不是没有试着找寻过佐久间在2021年的下落，试过大大小小的搜索引擎，问过千千万万情报流通的业者，但没有一个能告诉他佐久间到底是谁，完全彻底的查无此人。如果不是阴差阳错回到五年前，哪怕连他自己都不会知道佐久间的存在。

按理说，只是半个陌生人，死去他也不应该有任何难过的情绪。

可拿着信封的手指简直在刺痛，该如何整理见到佐久间时的心情呢？带着怜悯的眼神，望着那个一年后将被宣告死亡的人，提前向他下达死亡的通知书，或者是什么也不说，留下一个善意的谎言……？

不论如何，佐久间那样孤僻的一个人，如果死了，记得他的也只会有自己。

近乎完美的营销价值。他优美，他孤僻，他疯狂，他天才，他不为人知，甚至可能还与各种各色的同性男人有染，这是光光写在纸面上就已经香艳无比而抓人眼球的故事。

更重要的是，他是个将死之人。死亡仿佛美化艺术家的抛光剂，有增无减的是身价和市场。人们更希望他们伟大的艺术家永远闭嘴。这样他们才可以不断随心所欲添油加醋解读出新的内容和价值。

永远沉默的艺术家是人们最好的傀儡，也是他的。

葬礼邀请函的日子是一个月后，一个接近而又遥远得不太真实的日期。

他想不到该怎么办。

仅仅，只是想再见到他。

擦擦手表，把那张在风里发皱黑色的信纸默默收进口袋里，掀起扎进眼睛里的刘海，看了一眼远处行踪可疑的可怜男人。

虽然住在偏远的郊区，城市与小镇交界之处，但他每周都会背着画筒，开车到附近的繁华城市，固定的某一个地方，呆到半夜又悄悄开车离开，仿佛在做什么极其机密的事，除了目黑莲和夜晚沉默的空气，没有人再知道佐久间到底被困在怎样的一个围城里。

命运就是如此喜欢捉弄本应美好的一切。

目的地，目黑莲了然于心，那是相当有名的艺术工作室，主办人也是业内的翘楚，享誉全球的画家。独占一整座楼的工作室，虽然作为穹顶建筑只有四五层，不算很高，但充满了艺术家的审美特性，是座相当容易辨认，让人印象深刻的建筑。画室和展示厅的数量一眼无法直接估算，但佐久间所谓“恩师”的地位可见一斑。从一层层窗里透出来的光，本应是温暖夜晚的鹅黄色，但联想到许多不得志的画家作为学生曾经在这里为了不成型的画作冥思苦想才能枯竭直至深夜，包括佐久间。

目黑莲开始有些讨厌这个浮夸而沉重的小楼。

往往在返途的路上，那样的沉重感才能褪去大半，一言不发的佐久间总是会停到路边月色映照的湖水旁一个人发呆，看着平静的湖面出神，用这种方式找寻短暂的安宁和平静。

今晚的湖水格外透彻，粼粼发光。

一个人的背影映在冰冷的湖水和月亮的倒影上，连孤蓼这两个字都过于吵闹，佐久间今晚发呆的时间比以往其他时间任何一天都要漫长，也许是因为冬天格外接近的缘故，他高高的鼻尖冻得发红，呼出的雾气都变成了叹息，胸膛里的叹息又全数被冰冷的夜空凝结，化成水滴乃至冰凌挂在他漆黑的睫毛上。比湖水更冰凉的眼神，但流不出来的眼泪却是咸涩而滚烫的。他咽了咽喉咙，用冻得发红的关节死死扼住已经很艰难的呼吸。几乎是在喘息，但喉咙的压迫感却让他终于好受了一点。

只有窒息般的疼痛让他感觉仍然在活着。

目黑莲也不怕暴露自己跟踪的事实，终于上前拉开了他几近僵硬的手。

松开双手，状似漫不经心地踢着脚下的石子，“佐久间，你，这么晚在这里……？”然后径直走向了他。

低头看着那个闪闪发亮的孤单背影，不自觉伸手摸了摸他冰凉的鼻尖，月光打在男人的脸上，更像是一副用荧光夜紫色高光交错的油画。他整张脸都很冰冷，却闪烁着月光石一样的光泽。

佐久间是不出意料的沉默，只剩黑色的发丝反照着紫色月亮诡秘的光，在夜空里漂浮。

向下扫了一眼比他矮一头的男人。“和那个有名的画家认识吗？还是说，是他的学生？”

“已经知道答案的事情，为什么还要问？为什么呢……”佐久间抬起了黑暗里看不清的脸和眼神，终于缓缓张开了嘴。

总是会没头没尾地出现在他身边的高大男人，对于他，倒并不厌恶，甚至可以说……没由来的安心感，以及被他保护着的安全感。但这样令人不安的好感更让他加重了过度自我防卫的机制。

“走开。”佐久间努力压制住内心升腾的奇怪想法，也是他脑海里唯一的声音，徘徊在迷恋入口的感情，躲得越远越好。

不想等到戒不掉的时候才发现为时已晚。

再几步就是深不见底的湖面，黑色的湖水仿佛能吞噬一切，比起现在在跟氧气挣扎的他，不如说落下的方式更轻松一些，偏僻的郊外没有护栏，岸边的坡度也陡峭得可怕，佐久间有些想要放弃，差点一个不稳就要掉落到湖面上。甚至都有错觉，自己会被黑暗的湖吞噬，淹没，分解，腐烂，然后漂流到未知的海岸，被其他生物蚕食干净。

可迎接他的是一个过分温暖的怀抱。

目黑莲一把把他抱在怀里，踢开他脚下的碎石。“……掉下去就完了。”

怀里男人的触感很柔软，超乎常人的柔软，像羽毛一样没有重量。

柔弱男人的反应也超乎寻常的激烈。

明晃晃摆出一副厌恶的表情。

“别碰我！”佐久间挣扎着推开了抱住他的双手。

在激烈的动作中，目黑莲无意瞥见了佐久间侧颈的吻痕。

在黑夜里妖冶而骇人的吻痕。

佐久间厌恶的不是目黑莲，而是他自己，没法接受如此令人在意的男人的拥抱。自我厌恶着，那些对成年人来说都沉重得过分的秘密每一夜都如鲠在喉。

因为他已经肮脏残破不堪到某种地步。

害怕看到冷嘲热讽和玩味的眼神，害怕被他开口说出尖锐的讽刺话语，甚至害怕他游移的视线。死命地把高领毛衣扯了上去，徒劳无功地想隐藏着一些什么。

有些受伤，浮在空中的手顿了半天，不知道该行进到哪个方向，只能尴尬地收回裤子侧面的口袋里。

目黑莲叹了口气，“对不起。”

“……”

“你喜欢画画吗？……”

虽然眼睛里有星星闪过，但仍旧顾左右而言他的期待与胆怯。

高大男人却还是认真地回答着：“嗯……不讨厌，但也没画过，我是做艺术品交易的。所以……还算略知一二。”

佐久间听到艺术品交易几个字微微皱了一下眉头，“那更好……，评判一幅画好不好的标准，是不是只靠出售的价格？”

当然不是——本能的回答，但他想了想自己每天的估价和工作并没有多少内容真正围绕艺术品的内涵、技巧本身展开。

名气和故事，才是畅销的保证。

“我那么努力地画啊画啊画啊，总会卖出去一幅……”大大的眼睛里闪着微弱的光，“老师跟我这样说的，只要我再努力一些……只要佐久间再努力一些，不管什么都可以做，只要再努力一些……”

“佐久间的画，一定会卖出去的。”看着他迷茫的眼睛，心突然软了，还是温柔地选择了谎言。

佐久间靠在车窗外，瞳孔里是一片漆黑的湖面，扬起了头，尖尖的鼻孔形成一个好看却狭窄的弧线，几乎是从鼻孔里哼出来一句，“可是我快坚持不住了……”

“老师不会骗人的……，目黑莲，你也没有说谎，对不对？”

被问到的人使劲点了点头，轻轻地从后背的方向抱住了佐久间，像抓住转瞬即逝的烟火，捧住倏然消逝的肥皂泡，却只是留下一个美好的遗憾。佐久间的痛苦，也通过目黑莲炽热的胸膛传到了他的心里。明明没有相爱，连亲吻，牵手都没有，只是一个浅尝即止背对着的安慰拥抱，就可以让他的心脏隐隐作痛。

这一次佐久间没有逃开，只是任由夜风任性地拂过发梢。

可是没有明天，也没有以后了。

“嗯，一句都没有骗你。”

一个带着刺的微笑。

他没办法，没办法说出他的画只有伪作以及模仿品卖了出去，也没办法判断佐久间口中的老师是不是在利用他，更没办法告诉他五年后就连这样的愿望都还根本没有实现。

也不可能，没有机会再实现了。

因为五年后的他，已经不再存在于这个世界上了。

这样的残酷事实，让两个人之间难得的安稳与沉默都在隐隐作痛。


	6. Chapter 6

**06 救赎**

* * *

2021年。

动用了一切关系和人脉，终于查到一些结果。

助手偷瞄一眼，想观察他的情绪，整了整西装的裙子，习惯性地扶了下眼镜，“这一批画作最早正是经过佐久间口中的老师转售。这样的行为，从五年前就早已经零星开始，只是近期有另一股力量,把这些年来积攒的画作大量集中放到市场上炒作了起来，所以最近这些画才在市场上大幅度地流通起来。而且，那个画家在早期原创的画作下署名并不是佐久间，而是他自己，整个流程可以说是相当隐蔽，要不是那些没有署名仿作的流出，根本不会暴露。”

他到底控制着佐久间为他创作了多少东西……卑劣的名气是由此而来，而更令他气愤的事还在后面。

“通过熟悉的会计事务所，查到五年前这些钱……没有一分是到了他本人的账户，而都是……那个有名的画家，所谓的“老师”，不过，全都是一些小钱。最近真正通过艺术交易洗钱等等方式获利的是把这些画炒作的起来的利益相关者。对方现在还不太好下手查，是个套壳公司，不过既然要洗钱，肯定不会轻易被暴露。”助手已经记住了佐久间的名字，和他算不上幸福的荒唐故事。

面前的女孩一脸好奇，“说实话，什么时候有机会见见他？这么有才华的人，您还总是提起。模仿天才什么的……真的存在吗？”

该从哪里说起呢？没办法说出自己穿越的原委，也没有办法告诉她佐久间已经不在。

“有机会吧。”正处于低压中心的他，只能摆出敷衍的态度蒙混过关。

助手顿了一顿，很难过，“但他这样真的很惨，不该遭受这样的待遇。您既然发掘了那么多好作品，不如也给佐久间一个机会？”像讨论剧情一样，不咸不淡地讨论着他的遭遇。

给佐久间一个机会……

他能做到吗？

可当他再次无意在网页上输入佐久间的名字，有什么变了。

结果从空白变成了零星的痕迹，没有照片，也没有长篇大论的采访，只是那个美术工作室的网页，工作人员一栏记载了让他双眼不能移开的五个字。

“佐久间大介”

至少，在那个月夜活了下来，永不相交的平行时间线发生了变动，他终于有机会活到被看见的那一天。

熟悉而陌生得想哭的五个字，名字是最短的咒语，当目黑莲念出这五个字的咒语，他知道有什么正在改变。是他的命运，也是佐久间的命运，在佐久间想死的那个月夜，他的挽回，改变了现在和未来。口袋里那张黑色的信纸仍然在发烫，硌得生疼，最后的终焉，仍然很难被改写。

一样的清晨依旧会来临，紧接着是与往昔并无分歧的午后和夜晚，但佐久间的的世界里，太阳从未如此光亮。两个人的名字，年轮一般被挤进了彼此本来互不相交的生活。

突然理解佐久间那种虚妄的希望，如果再努力一些，是否结局就能被改变？

他从来都不是一味任由命运摆弄的人。

为了佐久间，做得一塌糊涂也没关系。

按伟大画家的名气，为佐久间正名的文章发出后，传媒记者和大众大概会震荡相当之久。

笑着把自己所写的匿名文章投稿到了各个新闻媒体的编辑部门，一并还有确凿的财务流水证据和他最擅长的盗作分析。

不想放弃，哪怕只有千分之一的可能，也想改变这个结局。

无论再给他几次机会，还是会毫不犹豫选择紧紧抱住那个悬崖边的男人。

无论回到几年前，他还是会选择修正这段混乱的时间线。

瞄准每周佐久间固定外出的日子，故意把日期拨快了几个星期。

踏上五年前他应该踏上的宿命，在他的命数里，从此多了一道心甘情愿的劫难。

果不其然，被传送到了令人生厌的闹市洋楼。

五层的独栋建筑只有一盏灯还亮着，昏昏暗暗。夜幕沉沉，虽然白天是闹市，到了这个时间还是不免人烟稀少起来。佐久间的车就停在楼下，他来得正好。满是玻璃镜面的大厅无法倒映出他的悲伤与愤怒，鞋底摩擦着碎石地面，却压制不住幽暗的怒火，直奔灯唯一亮着的五楼，长长的走廊宁静得有些可怕，唯一的回响只剩他急促的心跳，登上数不清的台阶之后，才听见细微的人声。离声音的来源越来越近，在推开那扇沉重的木门之前，他又有些犹豫。

微弱的光从门缝里透了出来。

不确定将要看到的画面，只是先在外面静静地偷窥。

衣冠楚楚年长的男人，和他年轻英俊的奴隶。

貌似敦厚的中年男人背向着大门，而佐久间跪在画旁，没有一丝尊严地低着头，男低音也响起，“佐久间，画完成了吗？有没有按照老师的要求和标准好好完成呢？”

不容置疑的语气像铁制生锈的秤砣，压迫在佐久间每一根脊柱上，铁锈的血腥味道是他被吞噬品尝完全之后剩下的余味。

但在佐久间眼里，那是一切的砝码和度量，无上的威严和重量。

是他罪孽的神。

冰冷的鞭子抚过身体，兴奋且羞耻着，被折磨被辱骂的同时又被表扬着，已经被这种方式驯服了太久。

理智早已不再需要，他只是坏得太慢。

回答的是一个微微颤抖的呜咽：“老师……我画好了。按照老师的要求……是高更。不过老师说的对，我果然靠自己……不行……”

那中年男人的声音越发虚妄。

用言语就可以侵犯完全，跪着的卑微男人身体每一个角落。

“不被抚摸的话，就什么灵感都不会有，不是吗？不被男人进入的话，不感受到疼痛的话，就什么也做不到对吗？你要知道，画画是在和神交流，而最初的妓女就是修女……”

终于明白了佐久间的遮掩和隐藏，明白了他对于那些画的憎恨和不舍，明白了他始终若即若离的态度。

所谓的人生导师，竟然把他最热爱的东西和最肮脏的欲望在脑海中绑定。

自作主张巧舌如簧，让他分不清是创作的欲望还是欲望着创作。

他又何尝没有呼救过？他的抗拒和脆弱，隐约的预感都告诉他这样并不正确。

可是他被控制得太好太彻底，只因为他过分完美，始终被困在欲望的圆里。

到这里，听到粗俗下流而扭曲恶毒的胡言乱语，看到那双肮脏的手在他洁白的衣角流连，目黑莲没办法忍下去了。

握紧拳头破门而入。

对于他的到来，房间每一个人只是微微吃了一惊，但又重新投入到了这场游戏中去。

目黑莲这才发现整个屋子里，不止佐久间和他的老师，还有另外的男性存在。

都是罪孽的帮凶而已。

“我来带他回家。”没有多说什么，只想开门见山把佐久间拉走，紧紧握住他的双手，十指紧扣，传递给他安定的体温和心跳，想到他受过的委屈，心却偷偷揪着发痛。

衣服的纽扣已经被解开了一半，听到回家两个字，佐久间的鼻子一酸，默默抓紧了他的手。

“你是谁？我的课还没有上完，闲杂人等给我出去，你们，都要站着看吗？”中年男人昂首点了点周遭的男学生们，默不作声的威严压迫起来。

所谓老师口中的所谓学生们，一群乌合之众。

紧握的十指被他人强硬地分开，目黑莲顿时被围成一圈。

对佐久间的精神洗脑还在继续。

“画画的时候，就要忘掉自我，你是谁不重要，你只需要记住你模仿的是谁。”

“我自己，丢了也无所谓吗……”佐久间刚刚还清醒的眼神已经有些迷离。

“对，告诉我你现在感受到了什么。”男人说完，低下腰把玩着他娇小脸庞上那几颗显眼的痣，继续把罪恶的手伸进白衬衫，贪婪地抚摸着他瓷器般白嫩的肌肤。

“让老师帮你忘记你是谁，用痛苦填满你，你是不是就知道怎么画，咬掉你的耳朵，你就能知道怎么变成毕加索，你只有疯掉，才能画出疯子的自画像，不是吗？”

“老师……老师说的对，老师教给我画画，我已经除了画画什么都没有了……什么都没有了……我是老师的，我是所有人的……只要可以画出画，我怎么样都可以……都好……”

只是机械一样地重复着，眼睛里失去了所有高光。

目黑莲强忍着反胃和担忧，挣扎着，不顾一切颜面跪倒在佐久间身前。

“佐久间！”

这次不一样。

是目黑莲终于闯进他这样畸形到不成人形的生活。

“佐久间，你清醒一点！”虽然被控制着，但在他耳边大声呼喊是他现在唯一可以做的事。

佐久间看到目黑莲那双因为他而发怒而充满生气的漆黑眼睛，被巨大的羞耻和感动包裹着。

他不知道，他不知道从小到大他所接受的驯化到底对不对，他不知道这样做对不对，他不知道该怎么办。

就像是美丽的囚鸟被圈养了太久，打开笼子也不知道该如何飞行。

望着漆黑的天空，没有方向，没有光亮。

没有家，没有可以依靠的亲人，自从记事开始，只知道自己为了画画和取悦捡到他的男人而存在。

除此之外，生命没有任何意义。

但今天他不想在目黑莲的面前被任何一个男人侵犯。

谁都可以，但他不能看见自己最不齿的样子。

唯独他，绝对不行。

“老师，让他走，求求你了。”下目线可怜兮兮的模样，他知道这一点对于沉迷他的男人们很有效。

他在乞求这个如他父亲一般的男人。

权威十足的男人看了看目黑莲，很不齿地甩了甩手。

“让他滚。”

目黑莲却不肯挪动一分，看了看佐久间低下头一脸因为羞耻难堪着，却又意外服从的温顺表情，更加难过。

“佐久间啊，你的小情人似乎还没死心想救你。”

“喂，小子，佐久间的身体就这么令你着迷吗？果然我没说错呢，这家伙……天生适合勾引男人呢。”

明明和佐久间什么也没发生。

虽然知道他的过去，但这样轻佻的侮辱对如此热爱艺术的天才来说还真是不公平。

“来，告诉你的小情人，老师是你的什么？说啊？”

佐久间低下头开始抽泣，仿佛背诵课文般流畅。

“老师是我的神，教我怎么画画，是我活着的价值，如果我不画画，不和男人做获得灵感，就会死掉，不画画就会死掉……疯掉也好，坏掉也好，我要画画……”

有什么卡在喉咙里。

他手里的证据仍然能撼动局面，但更可怕的是，他不知道在揭露真相，一切分崩离析之后，他会不会崩溃。

美丽的瓷器已经浑身满是裂痕。

但他无论如何要救他，即使他要承受巨大的痛苦。

就像是从他心口拔掉那根带着剧毒的箭矢，只有揭开伤口，才能再次被治愈。

目黑莲拿出银行的流水单，这世间没有他查不到的账目，更何况只是五年前的明面账目。

每一笔账目，对应的题目，画的本身，全出自佐久间之手，而他没有得到一分钱，甚至一秒钟的感谢和尊重。

“佐久间的神，不是拿他当作挣钱奴隶的神，不是拿献媚男人给他洗脑的神，更不是冒充别人作品的神。”响亮的声音回荡在空空的画室里，格外具有力量。

怀里的男人闭紧了双眼，他不想听。

“你的画，尤其是临摹的那一些，都卖出去了，现在，将来，都会卖出去，有一副还是我帮你卖的。但你亲爱的老师，却完全把你蒙在鼓里控制你玩弄你。”

“目……黑莲，不要再说了，不要再说了。”

佐久间死命摇着头，仿佛无法接受这个给予自己第二段生命的男人对自己的背叛。

“老师……老师是为了我好。”

“老师……”语气却渐渐充满不安和疑问。

目黑莲轻抚了他的后背。

“别怕，我在这里。”

“奉劝你少对年轻男孩下手，因为五年之后，你就会彻底完蛋。”

一众男学生都呆滞在一旁，仍然在消化这个事实。目黑莲却只顾抱紧了佐久间，和他在一起，他没什么好怕的。

也许正是因为心术不正，这个原本名望深厚的工作室日渐式微，在五年之后已经开始衰落，在看重人脉的艺术界话语权也在渐渐失去，举报信正好是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“别怕，他没办法再伤害你了。”心疼地抚摸着佐久间的头发安抚着他颤抖的身体。

“从哪拿到的账目？！又是从哪里得到那些画的信息的？！佐久间是我的学生，我只是给他代卖，钱迟早我都会给他，你不要来混淆视听。”

中年男人又将自己的权威摆了出来，但过度的虚张声势背后，是摇摇欲坠的谎言。

眼神暗了暗，“那你为什么要署上自己的名字？作为老师，你该不会不知道佐久间有多想把自己的画卖出去？为什么还瞒着他一幅都没有卖出去？”

“原来老师也占了佐久间的画，我以为只有我……”

“我也是。”

“怎么会这样，我也……”

一众学生开始纷纷议论，他们是可恨的帮凶，更是可悲的受害者。

被帮凶抛弃的男人已经彻底不再具有威胁，只是一个可悲而猥琐的中年犯罪者。

褪去了神的光环，他的面目格外平凡可憎，跌坐在画板对面的椅子上。

惩罚终究会到，只是来的慢一些。

命运女神始终是公平的。

“惺惺作态的人渣。”

“我们走。”目黑莲一把抱起衣衫不整的佐久间走出了房间。

“你们，记得佐久间的名字，他值得。”临走他交代了一句。

被拯救了，真好。

目黑莲……他可以信任吗？

佐久间一路上没有说话，只是紧紧圈住他的肩膀，那最后一根救命的稻草。

那夜，目黑莲开车带他经过那一片月亮下的湖泊。

第一次看到东京铁塔的夜景，黑色的天空里点点人工星光的感动，第一次仰望夏日祭奠在头顶噼里啪啦炸开的烟花，火药的气味和昙花一现的美好，这一切原本都只由佐久间一个人孤独地经历着。

但今晚的月色格外美丽，他不再是一个人。


	7. Chapter 7

**07 邀请**

* * *

“好点了吗？”

佐久间站在画室里皱着眉，撅起了弯弯的嘴角，“别只是问……问了也不会变好多少……”

还是同样刻意被拉开的距离，但已经多了乖僻的撒娇语气。

心里那片干涸的湖泊终于游进了红色的金鱼，熠熠生辉，反照着夕阳的光芒。看似一潭死水，但水面下已经开始流淌着不一样的感情和悸动。

目黑莲有些明白他为什么不喜欢那些画。

一张一张都是被侵犯的证据，爱过，伤过，憎恨的痕迹，被揉碎又丢在垃圾桶里彻底腐烂发出恶臭。

那些画是怎么画出来的呢？包括他在内，任何一个正常人都没有办法想象。

“无味溶剂，新颜料，调和油，衔接剂……”抱着一大包东西，“看你都不够，算是借你的，买到了再还我。”说完指了指佐久间空空的颜料箱，手指向黑发男人弯了弯正准备邀请对方来参观送给他的慰问品。

只是瞪大了眼睛以及长长的睫毛，嘴角在目黑莲看不到的地方弯了弯，悄悄泛起的笑容甜美得仿佛一颗柠檬夹心的樱桃硬糖，又甜又辛酸。

他有资格爱他吗？

视线又往下一扫——“不，不需要……”充满哀怨地望了眼前的人，小声地说，“别想讨好佐久间。”明显变弱的镇定语气让目黑莲安下心来。

微笑着抬起脸，揉了揉男人黑色的蓬乱发丝“不要误会，我不是要拿这些收买你。佐久间在做一项很伟大的事，支持的工作就由我来做，虽然有痛苦的回忆，但是喜欢画画这件事本身，没有错。”

昨晚的一片混乱之后。像佐久间这样偏激的状态实在很难让人放心，本来还想安慰他，但单单送他回家就已经快要接近凌晨十二点的期限，不得已只得匆匆第二天又赶了过来。

好在昨天他没有彻底崩溃，做什么出格的事情。

“……就这样走掉，真的可以吗…老师真的是坏人吗…？”

“分不清……我真的分不清……”

佐久间少见地用了“我”这个字眼。

二十多年的信仰崩塌，碎成一地。

闹剧落幕，失去信仰的虔诚信徒，只能紧紧抱住眼前的奇迹。

他不想再说谎了，目黑莲就是他唯一的奇迹。

这是他唯一清醒的觉悟。

还没有来得及安慰，就被背后的人一把紧紧抱住了。

佐久间长长的黑发盖住了眼睛，其余多余而妖艳的部分伸进了目黑莲的衣领，刺得发痒。背后的男人在泣不成声地抽泣，小小的身体不断震颤着，背后瞬间因为眼泪湿了一片。

“……”

“我该怎么办……？”

男人黑色的发丝粘连着眼泪贴在洁白的面庞上，湿漉漉的眼神里满是楚楚可怜的惊慌失措。

“不知道该做什么……什么都不知道，除了画画什么也没有，可是画画是那么恶心的一件事情……不要……真的很恶心。”

“不是的。”

他扶着哭泣男人的肩膀。

“画画是件很快乐的事情，我会证明给你看的。”

“所有的全部的痛苦，会让你忘掉的。”

突如其来的吻只是蜻蜓点水，停留在他的额头上。

主动的是谁，想逃开的又是谁，已经都不再重要。

目黑莲尽量克制着自己脑海里那些说不出口的冲动，转化成浅尝即止的额头一吻。

可是禁欲的吻还远远不够。

“……不是想看吗？”

许久，精神不稳定的男人终于抬起了头，可他的眼神还是变了，直直望着比自己更强壮的男人，眼神里满是某种欲拒还迎的意味。用指尖一颗一颗把玩着纯白衬衫细小的衣扣，然后一颗颗地解开，带着不应该有的羞涩和悲伤。

“那些画……就是用这样的身体画出来的。”

他抬了抬高高的鼻尖，微不可见地动了一下白皙的喉结，用乞求的眼神向上望着。

“可以……把我变好吗？”

药物成瘾的罪犯，正在向医生寻求缓解毒瘾的良药，可得到的只是饮鸩止渴的替代品。想被拥抱的戒断反应甚至要把他逼疯。

理智在怀疑自己是不是听错了，而感性则面临崩溃的临界线。

佐久间的黑眼睛向上一扫，就对上了眼前男人的炙热视线。“和你的话，我会好受一点，和我做吧，救救我，太难受了……求求你……”

他想被爱，却总是因为害怕他的温柔和他一样周到而客气，伪装镇定地逃避着。至少那个月夜的拥抱，十指紧扣的双手，和额头上的浅浅一吻，都告诉他，他也一样被目黑莲需要着，爱着，所有的试探都有了答案。

一边说着，一边向他靠近着。

一寸。

“所以抱我吧，想要什么样的画我都给你。”

再接近一寸。

“可以……把我变好吗？”

距离为零。

“求求你了……”

那样潮湿而充满欲望的眼神，只会出自于真正不折不扣的疯子，年轻男人正被欲望的缰绳绑在卑劣的十字架上，手脚都被钢钉贯穿，无法挣脱。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高h床戏预警，未成年不可以看。  
> 前期不用给我寄刀片，是温柔悲伤且两情相悦的车，不是那种只有一方霸道主动另一方逆来顺受半推半就的车。

**08 交融**

* * *

没等佐久间的胸口贴上他的，目黑莲已经先一步扣住了男人的肩膀，把他压在了铺着白画布的地板上。理智烧断了最后一根保险丝，剩下的只有纯粹的欲望。当他胸口微弱的起伏与自己的呼吸碰撞，温热的血管带着热度蛰伏在苍白的皮肤之下挣扎着颤抖，如此脆弱而美丽的生物就在他的怀里，目黑莲不自觉放轻了压住他的手掌力度，却只是把他抱得更深，更紧，拥抱的深度没有尽头。仿佛永远也无法分离，也无法相拥的太阳和他所深爱的影子。

只有在此时此刻才能被紧紧拥抱的恋人，没法倒带，也没有未来的爱情。

“会变好的。”带着粗重的呼吸和翻腾的心脏想去吻他，却被主动邀请的男人摇头拒绝了。

“……舌头……舌头不行。”

没有应答，却还是轻轻啄了一下他的嘴角，并没有进一步侵略他口腔内的领地。

连同打翻在白色画布上的颜料一起，被涂抹开来的欲望已经覆水难收。佐久间扭着腰肢主动勾住，迎合男人的臂膀和身体，那是他早已学会的本能，无处可逃，自己的胸膛就要和他融为一体。看到目黑莲悲伤寂寞的表情，却只是回以更紧的拥抱，不会了，不会再让他为自己担心了，他张开嘴角终于露出一个微笑，明明从来不会笑的他，拼尽全力想让这份相拥的喜悦传达给他所深爱的男人。

“嗯……呵。”带着情欲却变味成了勾人犯罪的笑容。

他微微笑了。 

轻喘和娇笑只是在唆使更深重的罪孽，目黑莲的阵地于是转移到他敏感的耳朵。舌尖的粗糙触感砂纸一样慢条斯理地折磨他，粗重的呼吸喷在耳边，是入侵的前兆和预告。带刺的舌尖被伸进让他浑身酥麻的耳蜗深处，仿佛要刺破他的耳膜，深深浅浅地摩擦着那个让他发痒到不行的地方，暧昧的唾液又在不断勾连，灌满了整个耳蜗，满溢到甚至从耳骨的边缘垂了下来，在他裸露了一半的肩头流连，比最甘甜的蜂蜜还要浓稠。耳朵深处造出了淫荡的水声，仿佛对方早已进入他的身体交合着，可是还没有，想被进入的欲望此刻正涨得发疼。

明明只是被舔了耳朵而已。

“敏感带在这么暴露的地方，真是很糟糕……还有那样的咧起嘴角，我会把持不住的……”男人温热的声音就在耳边，甚至可以从他震动的声带里闻到荷尔蒙的味道。佐久间闭上了眼睛，只想用仅剩的感官接受他全部的温柔。从来没有人如此温柔地对待过他，哪怕是最痴迷于自己的追求者，也只是放弃自尊取悦他，而不是像目黑莲一样让他如此强烈地感觉到被珍视着。

像是下水道散落的珍珠，终于被漂亮的男孩捡到，最大的那一颗穿成项链在全城人参加的舞会上大摇大摆地炫耀。

“嗯……快点……”

“不要急。”

只是听到佐久间甜腻的呻吟和催促，就让他的自尊心获得了极大满足，而这场游戏刚刚才开始。并不想用一些过分下流的话挑逗他已经很脆弱敏感十足的神经，只是想让他的身体不再被空虚和痛苦折磨而已。狡黠的试探已经太多，本来还想更加循序渐进，或者就这样不占有他，温柔地陪在他身边，陪他走到某个终点——可偏偏他得到了回应和邀请，偏偏他的不羁和真心都太迷人。

甘甜又同时苦涩得不甚真实，最初也是最后的亲吻和怀抱。

在男人本以为可以安心享受耳尖的爱抚之时，目黑莲缓缓用膝盖顶住了他两腿之间最脆弱的那个位置，温柔地摩擦着，瘦弱男人已经微微凸起的部分受到刺激，尚未完全勃起的性器抬高了一个角度，佐久间不受控制地轻哼出来，整个身体在他怀里颤抖了一下。他被太多男人抚摸过、开发过，只是隔着布料轻微的触碰，就能敏感到一个极端，更何况是这样满怀爱意的触碰。

“唔……”

“目……黑……”佐久间已经有些上气不接下气，主动默默褪下了裤子，身上只剩一件白色衬衫，下身已经完全赤裸，但手臂却还是呼救一般紧紧抓住他的臂膀，没精打采的黑色发丝懒懒勾住他的颈窝。

“别害怕，我会很温柔的。”

那些快感佐久间并不陌生，甚至习以为常，可想到对方是目黑莲，就没由来地惊颤起来，与其说是害怕，不如说是悸动。第一次和这么温柔的男人做爱，还是如此令他在意的那个男人，明明想到他的名字就会浑身颤抖。而对方似乎也很清楚这一点，温柔地循序渐进，让他感觉自己不是在被侵犯，而是在被满足，被需要着。

本来虚无的眼神里，填满了情欲和下流的欲望，以及对于痛楚的渴望，那样勾人的眼神，没有男人可以把持得住。皱了皱眉头，悄无声息地把手缓缓伸进了佐久间白色衬衫的下摆里，抚摸过他每一寸肌肤，人鱼线、腹肌、再到胸口。明明他很柔弱，但肌肉却很紧实，几乎没有什么脂肪的弹性皮肤是致命毒药，可以轻易侵蚀他游移的指尖。敏感的肌肤在被触碰过后绯红一片，像熟透的樱桃一样美味。

摸索着找到粉色皮肤上最敏感的那两个点，先用他粗糙的指尖去细细描绘那柔嫩到发红的花蕾，满意地看着薄薄的衬衫越来越盖不住他胸前的突起，爱抚还没有结束，顺着人鱼线摩挲着他温暖的腹部，甚至可以摸到他温暖的腹腔里，肠道的律动和血液的流动。温暖而鲜活的身体，连血液都带着甜蜜的糜烂味道。

再接近下腹部，性感的血管浮起，链接了两条人鱼线，引诱着他继续向下。

“那……里……”佐久间眼睛红了，也许是被欲望折磨而倍感空虚的眼泪。

他股间的性器抬的更高了，甚至都在微微发红，血管也越来越凸起。

目黑莲皱了皱眉头，“只是摸了几下，就这么敏感……糟了。”轻轻扳住佐久间的下巴，好让他那张潮红的脸庞能好好的直视自己，也让佐久间从如山般的快感中暂时抽出身来。鼻尖和视线相触，本来身体的距离更接近，但这样的深情凝视仍旧使人心跳更加速。

第一次领略到“两情相悦”这个词汇的真正意义，小心翼翼却又拼命索求，怅然若失却又肆意挥霍。

他也在拼命索求。

“我也忍得也很辛苦。”目黑莲指了指自己的腰间。

佐久间很知趣，配合着主动一件一件脱掉了男人的衣服和裤子，摩挲着目黑莲宽阔的肩膀和精壮的腰肢，眼神又暗了几分，像溺水呼救一样紧紧贴在他同样赤裸的身体上。他的世界现在只有目黑莲一个人。

但在看到他赤裸的性器那一刻有些呆滞，比他以前做过的男人都要大一些。那些悸动和不安立刻又被无限放大。大脑告诉他要逃走，否则会被他撕裂揉碎，可是身体每一个关节都和他的想法背道而驰。每一个关节都叫嚣着想要他，渴望到发疼。

他会很温柔的，不会坏掉的。

佐久间用男人虚妄的承诺安慰着自己，目黑莲轻轻握住他的手，握住自己的性器摩擦着，画家的手因为常年画画的原因，侧面格外粗糙，结了几个不规则的茧，还有被美工刀划伤仍未痊愈的伤口。他像制作自己最珍视的艺术品一样，抚摸着高大男人的下体。仔细描绘每一条发涨发烫的血管和脉络，有些害怕这个东西会让他受伤，但又祈祷它会带来快乐，一直到它在手里一步步坚实地变硬变大。

被自己所爱的男人，和他充满灵气的双手抚摸，仿佛自己也变成了他最得意的作品，自己和那些美丽的画一样，被佐久间拒绝却又深深地，深深地爱着。

“唔……”

灵活的手指每贪婪地律动一下，目黑莲的理智就被摧毁一分，无意识地向前突进着腰肢。他不该在这里和这个来自五年前的神经质男人做爱，也不应该拥抱这种人尽可夫的淫荡男人，更不该爱上一个没有未来，没有可能的男人，但他的欲望正涨的发烫——直至尖端滴落出透明的液体。目黑莲一把抱住佐久间，抓住他粗糙的双手希望他放慢速度，他还并不想在这里就放弃。

沉声呜咽着，“慢一点………………”

把佐久间整个搂入怀里，他宽阔的手掌抱住他瘦小的手掌，两个人一起感受着相同的律动，掌心的温热，还有发胀下体滚烫的温度一起传递开来。

从后面脱掉白衬衫的时候，才发现佐久间白皙的身体上，残留的暧昧红色吻痕深浅不一，密密麻麻地从他雪白的脖颈一直延伸到脚尖，触目惊心，诉说着他曾经有多放纵。

那个月夜的吻痕，只是他巨大伤疤的小小一角。

目黑莲松开怀抱，让他转了一圈，更显眼的是脖子上一圈一圈的青紫色窒息掐痕，在掐痕的中央被啃咬淤血破开的伤口，丑陋地围成了一条黑色的颈圈，极大程度地刺激着目黑莲的眼睛。

心像被针扎过，又被灌满了酸涩的柠檬汁液，痛着，嫉妒着，伤口还被一阵一阵的酸楚刺激着。

“和多少人做过？”

目黑莲皱着眉头问了一句，他害怕知道答案，但不问也迟早会发疯。

“……”

后者没有回答，只是跨坐在他的腰间，含着眼泪默默吻了他的唇角，像是在谢罪一般。

“原谅我……救救我……”

双手抓住他的肩膀，已经什么都做不了了，只想沉溺于快感，只希望眼前的男人能够填满他全部的身体和心。

此刻他喜欢他。

此刻他也喜欢着他。

只是确认了这一点，过去怎么样都无所谓了。

双腿分开，突然暴露在空气里的花蕾也许是受到了温度刺激，也许是因为他的视线太过灼热，羞涩地不断拼命收缩着，嫉妒的男人没有再问，只是粗暴地把他的腿分的更开，好让那个入口能暴露的一览无遗。无论哪边，佐久间都不是处男，许多人光顾过的后庭格外鲜红，不自然地肿胀着，像朵血红色的花正在盛开。

“疼……”大腿已经被掰开到极限，目黑莲胡来的嫉妒弄得他生疼。

观察的目光让他感觉他已经在被侵犯，明明已经习惯这种情事，但还是不习惯他嫉妒的视线，不自觉地颤抖、痛苦着。

嫉妒不是没有理由，明明他可以开发这具极其诱人的身体，可现在他已经是一个熟透发烂的果子。仅剩的唯一冲动，要好好地进入他，满足他，填满他，好改写掉那些不堪的记忆，让他的身体和心都忘掉那些肮脏的男人，让他完全属于自己。那些错过的时光，荒谬的快感，多余的眼泪，期待的眼神都在今天交汇，即将交汇成只属于成他的温度，他的气味，他的触碰。

不知道已经被多少男人进入过，明明不是为交欢而生的直肠，却已经学会本能地分泌液体来润滑，目黑莲看着那鲜红的入口，没有被插入，却已经因为自己的目光吞吐着淫荡的交合汁液，比女人还要湿得一蹋糊涂，流出的液体顺着柔嫩的大腿根部流到了小腿，而包裹着肉穴的大腿根部是深浅不一大大小小的鲜红伤口和吻痕，比黑夜里的吻痕还要刺眼一百倍。

“常常被男人疼爱啊。”

因为嫉妒扭曲地笑了一下，低下头亲吻着佐久间鲜红而伤痕累累的大腿根部，不知道是因为疼痛还是欢愉，佐久间的穴口不断紧缩，双腿因为紧张下意识地夹紧着。从开始的吸吮到轻咬，每咬一下，本就鲜红的穴口周围就留下一圈暧昧鲜红的印记，目黑莲加大了力度，他要把这些深浅不一的红色印记全部覆盖掉，改写掉，连同他那些不堪入目的记忆。从此以后，每幅画里应该全是他的模样才对。

他沉声，有些心疼，又有一些难得的强硬“下次……不要再让别的男人在你身上留下印记。”

虽然佐久间已经湿透了，怕弄伤他，还是在手指上倒了一些颜料调和油做润滑，蘸在被蹂躏成鲜红色的入口按了一下。仅仅是按了一下，他的手指就被吸了进去。里面热得烫人，用进入的指尖轻轻刮了一下肠道褶皱，整条通道便兴奋地颤抖起来，他在穴口甚至可以看到那些粉嫩的肌肉在痉挛，微微向外吞吐又贪婪地收缩着。他把一根手指抽出，然后再次滑入，这次是向更深处。

“啊…不…不够…………”佐久间催促着，扭动着他白皙而妖娆的腰肢，索求更多，就像他在床上索求每一个素不相识的男人那样。

这次换成了两根手指，从入口滑了进去，那些欲拒还迎的媚肉不断分泌着春药般的粘液，空虚还远远没有被填满，没有被顶到的肉壁只能和肉壁自己相互安慰摩擦，两根手指还不够，仅仅填满粘液而有些空荡的后穴让他开始挣扎着扭开，抗拒地拒绝着手指，比起完全的空白，这样不断撩拨而没法被填满的感觉只会越发空虚可怕。

目黑莲弯起手指找寻着能让佐久间发疯的那一点，终于他摸到一块凸起的肉壁，怀里的男人仿佛打开了什么开关，颤抖着分泌了更多淫乱的汁液，不断流出的液体已经湿透了一片画布，包括他的手指。

“啊！不要……不要按那里，好奇怪……”

“是这里啊。”

说完又按了两下肉壁里突起的部分，佐久间开始不自觉地扭动着腰肢，去主动迎合他手指抽插的律动，大张着双腿迎接着那个危险快感集中点的冲击。

“哈、哈、哈、哈……”

从后庭流出的汁液还在变多，被目黑莲的手指侵犯着，这个概念已经可以让他高潮，他不知羞耻地翘起了屁股，已经不管那么多了，无论如何想用这两根手指先高潮一次。

但对方不允许，把手指滑了出来，突然空虚的穴口立刻开始张得更大，不断骚动着抗议。

“啪”

手指离开佐久间的身体，发出极淫荡的水声。

只剩佐久间乱动的腰肢和一张一合的穴口在颤抖，仿佛关节人偶一样大张着双腿，明明刚才还被插入，此刻却空虚至极，他只想被什么东西狠狠填满，已经湿到不能再湿了。

“求求你……”佐久间已经忍耐不住，主动去寻找能够满足他的东西，他用自己红涨的穴口主动去蹭上男人挺立的性器。想被他进入，却因为混沌的大脑找不到方向，发了疯似的在他面前乱摇着穴口。想要他，想到发疯，即使就在眼前，就在拥抱着，却还远远不够，贪恋更多的快感和爱情。

又怎么能忍得住。挪了挪，好让已经坚硬无比的性器直直对准佐久间欲求不满的地方，在穴口的褶皱处缓缓蹭了两下，就要马上被佐久间一口吞下以前，感受到佐久间后穴在徒劳无功的吸入之后，他作势离开了。

佐久间正扭过头，瞪着迷蒙大眼睛哀怨地看着他的时候，突然被目黑莲猝不及防的一口气插入弄得尖叫起来。

“啊——！”

几乎是尖叫，他没有任何心理准备，男人突然死死扣住他的腰肢，带着极大的嫉妒和醋意就横冲直撞地顶了进来，他从穴口到身体深处都开始被填满，没有任何准备的肉壁被横空劈开，让他不知羞耻地完全跌在男人身体上，大张着腿，目黑莲好像撑开了他内壁的每一个褶皱，死死卡在里面，他每一寸内壁肌肉都吸附着他巨大的侵入物，把他彻底填得满满的，他甚至都不想再去思考。发出了娇媚的满足呻吟，但很快，肉壁和侵入物相摩擦的肌肉开始发痒，骚动着。他发现这样还远远不够。

“对不起，疼吗？”

目黑莲有些愧疚，尽力让自己停了下来，明明一向自制力很强，但又一次因为嫉妒和欲望粗暴地进入了他，他从来没有这样失态过。明明想认真地让他感受性是两情相悦的温存，而不是低贱而下流的发泄，但自己提前被快感冲昏了头脑。

“别……停……”对方没有回答，只是紧皱着眉头索求着。真正本能的两情相悦，此刻只剩要把对方燃烧殆尽一口吞下的热情和欲望。

两个人相接的地方开始麻痹，瘙痒，就像是罂粟一样甘美的战栗悄然游走在每一根神经上骚动着。

本来以为佐久间流连于男人之间，又有充分的润滑，进入会很顺畅，但他没有想到，他突然的刺激让佐久间夹得比处男更紧，甚至有些夹得他生疼，强压住射精的冲动，缓缓动了两下佐久间才缓缓放松下来，但这样他也没有多好受，佐久间每一寸通道都在叫嚣着让他往更深的地方去。粘液似乎放闸一般从身体深处分泌在他每一寸性器上，粘液是最致命的春药，滑腻而紧致的通道正诱骗着他再深一点。

“以前也是这样，紧紧夹住别人吗……？”有不甘，有嫉妒，也被兴奋感冲昏了头脑。不安的确定，不安的索求，不安的占有，爱情和欲望又扭成歪歪曲曲的姿态，在他的心里胡乱扎刺。

“没……有……有…啊！啊！…没有……”

目黑莲咬了咬牙，使劲插到了底，像用刀劈开木头一样深深嵌紧了佐久间的深处，这样才能确认他是完完全全属于自己的。

佐久间被快感逼疯了，伸长了柔嫩的脚尖和指尖，本来是十指紧紧搂住目黑莲的肩膀，变成不自觉地在他背后抓出的一道道血痕。

终于缓缓动了起来，深深浅浅，不断顶进他的深处。

“唔、唔、唔、唔、啊”

佐久间已经沉浸在快感里，疯狂地伸长脖子摇着头，舌尖只能随着律动发出一些没有意义的呻吟。

不自觉地摆动着腰肢，方便次插得更深，每一寸媚肉都不断为他打开，勾引着他不断进入新的领域。

每一次抽插都是一波新的快感，佐久间颤抖的内壁和温热的身体，他只想全部占有。目黑莲本来还想慢下来，但渐渐他不断摇摆的腰肢代替了理智。一切温柔都不存在，原始的本能只要他把佐久间弄到坏掉。

“有多少男人这样过？”他一边问，一边深深顶了两下，想让佐久间记住他的力度和形状，即使他知道这是永远没有办法实现的奢望。可只是今晚也好，只有今晚，让他记住他身体的温度，他的喘息，他的温柔和粗暴。

“啊啊啊！”

“很唔、嗯……很多……啊…很…很多… 啊”

在床上的佐久间是最为诚实的，又或许是他已经被目黑莲弄到失去了理智，佐久间也不知道自己是在说着什么胡话。

有怅然若失的悲伤，也有怒火中烧的嫉妒，他把深处的分身往外退了退。

“不要……”

佐久间扭动着已经发软的身体想再次体验那种快乐，却只是徒劳。

“对不起，对不起，原谅我……”他抬起不知道是因为兴奋还是快感流出的眼泪。望着目黑莲。

目黑莲叹了口气，哀求着他。“别离开我……”

刚把性器退到佐久间的穴口，又深深地顶到了底，有些神经反射的收缩着穴口想逃开，在他还没准备好的时候，又一次顶到他身体地最深处。内壁上的媚肉已经被淫荡的汁水完全浸泡，无力地承受着目黑莲对它们的冲击和蹂躏，只能完全打开大门欢迎目黑莲的侵入。

他的身体已经不再是自己的了。

佐久间从后穴到身体深处的每一个部位都快乐到麻木，可他还想要更多。

“呀啊、啊、啊、啊，再……再多……再……多一点。”

起初还压抑着的声音完全变成了放荡的浪叫，佐久间的眼神此刻已经失了焦。

“唔…………？”

目黑莲也大口喘着气，佐久间的潮湿，淫荡，不断索求的样子也快让他疯掉，那种快感从他性器的尖端，每一根血管，每一寸两个人相交的肌肤和体液，都直奔着大脑而去，除了机械的活塞运动以外，大脑的其他温柔指令都早被扔到了一边，连悲伤和爱情都被快感的轰鸣完全掩盖。

“啊……惩罚我……救救我……”

满意地从穴口挺了最后一深下，扭转了一个方向，直奔着佐久间最脆弱的那一点去，他故意用性器尖端磨了一下佐久间体内突起的敏感点，然后像个要把他弄坏的机器人一样，猛烈地向那一点进攻着。

佐久间开始发出悲鸣。

“啊、呃啊啊。”

“不……不……不，那么猛烈地顶那……啊……里，会坏……掉的…唔…坏……已经坏了，会变得……变得，大脑奇怪……好…好…奇怪。”

佐久间对不上焦距的眼睛开始虚浮起来。也不知道自己在说些什么，他甚至都不知道自己是在求救、求饶、还是索求，徒劳无功地在空气中挣扎着，但被完全无视，深而迅速地进攻着他的敏感点。

两个人相交的身体和视线，都在颤抖着，目黑莲额头滚落的汗珠从高挺的鼻尖滴落，缓缓滑落在佐久间的唇边和鼻尖，没有湿热的接吻，但都因为对方迷醉的身体和神情醉得一塌糊涂。佐久间每一片血肉都因为他而发出淫荡的吸吮，他每攻击那一点一次，佐久间的身体，连带着两腿间的东西就颤抖一次，佐久间突然身体开始不规则地痉挛起来，这种颤抖传递到了他每一根神经。

“想去吗？”

“想……想，嗯、呃、啊、想、想、啊啊啊啊啊”佐久间快不行了，过于刺激的的高潮快要来了。但绝不允许他比自己早高潮。

“乖，忍一忍。”

他在深处停住了几秒进攻，堵住他的尿道口，不停想射精的佐久间快疯了，阴茎涨得红透，开始承受着目黑莲对他的惩罚。

“永远……永远记得我……”

目黑莲舔上了他脖子上被其他男人掐出咬出的伤口，本来就凝结住的血块被唾液融化开来，是巨大的疼痛。但这种疼痛却让佐久间不自觉缩紧了穴口，目黑莲的性器已经快被佐久间的甬道挤压得成为一体，瞬时收紧的甬道刺激着每一根想射出来的脑部神经和最原始的性欲。目黑莲第一次因为原始的欲望而踹踹不安眼眶湿润，也许快感过量，深不见底的感官和感情让他掉进了悲伤的漩涡，他一次又一次地进入身下的男人，仿佛这样能把他从死亡手里抢走，永远留在自己怀里。

但无论侵入他多少次，他还是抓不住这个脆弱的男人。

佐久间已经分不清痛楚和快感了。

“……会……死掉……”

“不会让你死掉的。”

“目……目……黑？”佐久间开始神经不清，快感崩坏占据了他所有感官，他文不对题地呼唤着目黑莲的名字。

使劲挤到了底，目黑莲突然把堵住他尿道口的手放开，与此同时，目黑莲的身体也像他一样颤抖着，佐久间大脑一片空白，许久被压抑的前端马上射了出来，喷得异常的高，同一时刻，在最深的插入和最大的颤抖过后，肚子深处被滚烫的液体填满了。

“啪嗒。”

恋恋不舍地从他的身体里退出来。

佐久间的穴口立刻流出大量的白色液体，是对方的的精液。与他的体液混合在一起。感觉身体里面每一寸都是黏糊糊的爱液和精液。

但他不再只是个没有感情的容器。

身体和心仍然还是很疼，但似乎，那份痛苦变轻了很多。

他的心和身体，终于被什么逐渐填满了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并没有完结。

**09 新绿**

* * *

月光发白，拖在地面上的影子越来越长，世界是封闭的，空荡荡的小巷子里回荡着十几年前的人声，他错觉听到了佐久间轻轻的交谈声，低头一看他正安详地躺在怀里，像一只发懒的白猫。明明才认识几个星期，却像是相守了一辈子。不论多么温暖的拥抱，不论多么想抓住眼前的刹那，他都无能为力。不想撒谎，再去欺骗已经伤痕累累的人，没有办法花一秒钟轻描淡写地告诉他只是去浴室，然后不由分说地消失在五年之后，也没办法堂而皇之大摇大摆地告诉他今晚不会留下，第二天清晨不会他一起甜蜜地醒来。有些时候，目黑莲觉得，如果没有那么多的遗憾和限制，也许他就不会如此迷恋这样一个活在过去的男人。越是容易消失的的东西，才越发弥足珍贵。

就像柠檬汽水，冬日被摆在冷库的角落无人问津，夏天却连跑了气都能遗憾到差点哭一整夜。

他就是那瓶甜到发腻的汽水。

赏味期限即将结束的美好。

“……”

微凉的风从窗户吹进来，带来的离别是无言的，无言的动作和闪避的眼神。愧疚于前一秒还在自己怀抱中的男人，用沉默的动作努力想温和地传递出离别的意愿。但对于佐久间来说，这样沉默的离别方式更让他抓狂。目黑莲明明可以找些什么理由来填补他本来就稀碎的自尊心，但他没有。虚妄的温柔，其实又何尝不是一种残忍。

肩膀半露，从背后紧紧抱住了眼前的人“留下来……求求你，我好怕……”

“别走……”

那些漆黑的过分的夜晚，那些不堪的记忆，那些空白的日子。

他都想要一把火烧掉。

已经不怕再被火灼伤，反正自己焦油一般漆黑的灵魂已经完完全全暴露在他面前。

空气很冷，但从背后迎来的小小胸膛像火炉，差点要连目黑莲一起灼伤。眼前男人滚烫而惊慌失措的眼泪，荡在仍未褪去情欲的眸子里，宛如粉红色的酒心水晶糖一样熠熠发亮。他是世间最甜的糖，也是世间最烈的酒。佐久间带着醉意的清浅呼吸，因为刚才的运动格外温热的身体，还有微微嘶哑毒药一般蛊惑的话语，又何尝不是在挽留。可是他连心甘情愿品尝这杯甜到发腻的毒药，自愿为他去死的资格都没有。

目黑莲准备胡乱套上的外套，又被套在对面的男人身上。

指尖划过的微弱心跳仿佛一曲蓝调。

至少外套还代替自己陪伴着他。

“对不起，我……走了。”

眼神闪烁着，一双大手敷上黑色的发丝，揉了揉佐久间已经因为情事乱得一塌糊涂的黑发。转过身逃开了他来自背后的拥抱。然后，突然又大力地把眼睛已经发红的男人揽入怀中，紧紧地，紧紧地，仿佛月光一般美丽而虚妄的承诺。

肌肤和发丝都比月光冰冷，心脏却热得发烫。

“等我回来。”目黑莲看着他的眼睛一字一句地说。

看了看手表的时间，马上就要到十二点，急匆匆离开时回头看了一眼，只剩佐久间一个人在凌乱的床铺间望着天花板。

明明还穿着他的外套，身上还有他的味道，但目黑莲已经消失在街角。

佐久间只能抚摸着外套难过，却在口袋里摸到什么东西。

十几颗晶晶亮亮的柠檬酒心糖，还有几管多出来干干净净的白颜料。

漂亮的五颜六色玻璃纸在手里闪闪烁烁，明明还没打开就已经品尝到甜味。

心也像被蜜酿透的柠檬切片，酸酸甜甜。

目黑莲的温柔总是这样悄然无息而温润细腻。

佐久间捏着糖纸，撒了一床，又冲着天花板扬起一个微不可见的笑。

月光透过玻璃纸被折射成为五颜六色炫目的光芒。

他明明不会笑的。

可想到他就不自觉地扬起笑容。

他们的时间甜蜜得已经所剩无几。

* * *

时间对他来说过得太慢，对他来说又过得太快。

目黑莲从来没有像现在一样痴迷于和时间捉迷藏，明明只过去短短几个星期。

一种奇妙的预感，如果不抓紧时间在葬礼举办之前尽可能地多见到他，也许魔法就会失效，再也没办法回去。所以总是拼尽全力用最短的现在度过最长的过去，每次回到过去都会特意隔开日期。

因此，虽然他的时间线里冬天刚刚结束，但佐久间的世界已经到了第二年的盛春。

他们的时间已经用完一年。

已经是2017年的春季末尾，微凉的空气倔强地和杨柳絮一样漂浮在空气中，夏天的暖意还刚刚入场，当年的流行色已经换成柠檬叶和青色柠檬的草木之绿。

柠檬树是小乔木，花期将近5个月，果期甚至能长达一年。在网上调查了一下，最适宜种植的日期是四月到六月的春夏时节。

又回到了这个短时间内熟悉得过分的小院。

“目黑莲…………！”房子里跑出来的男人看到他格外激动。“……”但看到他的脸又什么都说不出来，低下了头，一副闷闷不乐的样子。

目黑莲没由来的愧疚更加汹涌，对于他来说只有几天，对于佐久间却整整过了一个季节。

最近忙着接受采访，忙着制作展览画册，忙着把佐久间的故事呈现讲述出来，越是见不到他，就越贪婪地把穿越过去的时间一次次过分地后移。只是因为想确认他多活了一天，一个月，一整个季节。

强拉硬拽让他等着的人，是自己。等待的人更痛苦？还是被等待的人更痛苦，没办法回答，不如说两方都很痛苦。

目黑莲眼神暗淡了一下，叹了口气又扯出一个微笑。“你看我，不是回来了吗？”

“看我给你带来了什么。”

晃了晃手里的柠檬树枝，他可以把2021的东西带到过去，却没法把过去带到现在。

明媚的枝娅晃动，宛若初见那副画。

“佐久间最喜欢的是柠檬吧？没事的时候就可以给它浇水，开满了花，结了一树,就可以捡起画笔画出你真正想画的柠檬树。”

小小的树苗已经有了枝叶，透过枝叶间的阳光，佐久间发亮的发丝和漆黑的眼睛终于在阳光下亮了一点。

“真的可以吗……？佐久间……真的能照顾好它吗？”不安地整理着头发和衣角，他仿佛要见一个重要的人一样紧张。

目黑莲把树苗上的泥土清理好，院子里找空地挖好坑，招了招手，“来。”

本来很久没见到他，佐久间还生着闷气，现在却只顾着打量这颗小小的幼苗。不多时，一株一米多的小树苗就立在小小房子的角落里。

阴沉的语气终于下去几分，“是佐久间喜欢的柠檬树。好开心，好开心，以后就是我的新朋友了。”

心口的新伤旧伤，就交给他和这颗树，慢慢愈合。

佐久间看起来很是开心，围着院子里的柠檬树转了又转，从院子这头跑到另一头，然后又上蹿下跳地跟柠檬树自言自语说着话，但内容全部都是目黑莲。

屋子有些凌乱，第一次完整逛了逛他的小院和屋子，寡淡得过分，冷冷清清，东西也很陈旧。只有一些生活必须的物品，他没法想象佐久间二十多年都是如何在这个单调得快把人逼疯的地方生存的。目黑莲看了，心紧得发痛，一把把他抱在怀里。

他沉吟“很无聊吧……？对不起。”

“你回来了……回来就好，佐久间有要等的人，好开心……”

有太多的委屈，可是他会听话等他的。

柠檬树旁，目黑莲被一个柠檬味道的吻袭击了，佐久间的唇含着柠檬酒心糖，巧妙地躲开了他的舌尖。

无言微笑，那是上次特意留给他的小小安慰。

可比起糖更甜腻的是他的身体。他特地在白天拥抱了佐久间，这样就可以和他再多待几个小时。他还是像第一次那样温柔，但又为自己觉得悲哀。比起爱情更无法抑制的是身体的契合和快感，他不知道还能这样“禁欲”地拥抱他几次。那个禽兽说的一点没错，他的身体就是会让人可悲地上瘾，而佐久间自己却浑然不知。

结束之后，他终于开始画画。

从背后抱住眼前认真作画的赤裸男人，目黑莲也专心致志地看着他的画。这样的不安定状态，他本来不应该一次又一次，一次又一次地拥抱他，因为这样只会加深他对画画的痛楚记忆，只是用甜蜜的糖衣炮弹暂缓他病态的依存。但佐久间似乎心情好了很多。

注定要凋谢的罂粟花，无法留住的青春，就这样绽放得更明艳一些，其他一切都无能为力。

画上是鲜艳美丽的的柠檬，深深浅浅，什么样的黄色都有。男人正痴迷地拿着各式各样的黄色颜色堆积着，倾诉着，膨胀的美好心情不再是苦艾酒，而是酸甜的柠檬汽水。放眼望去全数都是明黄，没有一片暗黄。他赤红的手指还带着自己的体温，在粗糙的画布上摩挲着，刺刺麻麻的触觉从指尖清晰地传了过来。微凉的画布起初还不平整，又被他温柔，带着热意和湿气的呼吸温暖了，似乎有了生命一样。此刻这张画布被他深深爱着。

佐久间第一次如此清晰地觉得自己是在活着，是在呼吸着创作。黑色眼睛是另一种专注，正在传递着新的灵魂和感情到这片画布上。像勇敢的少年在纸面上写着永不完结的隽永情诗。

他明明是那么的喜欢画画。

却被某些见不得光的欲望捆绑着。

那些像未湮干墨水般四溢的才华和梦想，全部都涂上了糜烂的粉红色。

那本不是属于他的颜色。

“这副画……画完了还会撕吗？”抱着怀里的人，目黑莲问着。另一只手温柔地握住了他不断移动的画画的手。

“不会的，我很喜欢这幅画，很喜欢柠檬树，很喜欢，不撕了……因为，每次看到，都会想起你。”

一次意外和一次相遇。

一抹黄色和一颗柠檬。

一份温柔和一份疯狂。

被他拼贴起来的人生仿佛拥有了色彩的黑白电视，他扭过头去，试探地在目黑莲脸颊上轻轻留下一个吻。哪怕要他等一辈子，他也可以去等。

这一次他再也不会毁掉那些艺术品了。

从此以后，他画的落款，诗的结尾，多了另一个人的名字。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这篇真的很痛苦，总会代入低潮的情绪，尤其到后面。  
> 但又挣扎着想把这么枯燥难过的东西写得明白一点。  
> 更痛苦。  
> 桑本由人是last hold里的zjjdj，不会有狗血的出轨三角恋，只是推动剧情用。

**10 故地**

* * *

人类的死亡分三次，第一次是心脏再不跳动停止呼吸的理智灭亡，第二次是被埋在六尺之下腐化或化为灰烬的肉体灭亡，第三次来得最迟也最痛，是被最后一个人彻底遗忘的时候，彻底的历史和精神灭亡。

告别也同样分三次，第一次是葬礼上手绢里藏着的眼泪，第二次是冰冷的白骨和炽热的灰烬，第三次只是轻得像一场做过第二天清晨又永远再记不起的梦。

自私地想让他永远地活在这个世界上，哪怕像鬼魂一样萦绕在书本，画框之间也好；哪怕自己百年之后，也想让他继续存活下去的执拗。

仿佛这样就能假装他就在另一个时空和自己遥遥相望，一直等着他回家。

永远不说第三次告别的爱情。

名气和故事，他穿梭在两个时空，拼尽全力和时间赛跑记录下的文字，他用着自己的积蓄所做的宣传和布置，未知的过去以及未来。他的葬礼还没有公开宣布，这最后一个月正好是把他的故事留在这个世界的最后空档。

上天注定要他记录下这一切。

“为了怕忘掉他的一切，我都记在网站上了。你还有什么想问的？”

目黑莲完毕之后，偷偷瞄了一眼对面的名叫桑本由人的年轻男人。系得不是很齐整的领带上那一张稚气未脱的脸，似乎是刚出校门的名门美术学校大学生，言语带着自信和意气风发，好似他从未受过挫折一般。他本来不准备接受任何采访，他不相信第三者的口吻，但这个男人和佐久间实在太过相像，拒绝到了嘴边又被吞了回去。2021年，因为他的鼓励和宣传，风口浪尖上的佐久间已经出名到可以被写成了论文主题，而他正接受这个美大生的采访。美大生拿着厚厚一沓资料，密密麻麻地写满了佐久间的故事和资料，估计也很是好奇，一个和自己如此相像的男人的故事。

当然，目黑莲同样在他眼里看出了对佐久间，以及对他才华的不解和不甘，大概这也就是为什么他会偏执地把整件事情弄得一清二楚的执念。

“佐久间爱上的那个男人，试过现在，2021年的今天去寻找他吗？”

桑本由人在电脑文档里写上了“我删了改改了删，听到这里却还是很悲伤。”然后又把“我删了改改了删”以及后面那几个字统统删掉，只留下一句唏嘘的悲伤，他作为旁观者的感情并不重要，却还是不自觉的带入了自己。

杯子里的咖啡不再是廉价咖啡，但还是谁都没有喝，自顾自地冷掉了，连带着杯壁，和桌面，一直延伸到他的键盘，屏幕里的每一个字都泛着悲伤的凉意。

目黑莲向外界隐藏了自己的名字和穿越的部分。

随着他的故事越来越被更多人知道，目黑莲佯装客观的第三视角，以及那些他所写下让别人看到的爱情故事，都不止一次被质疑是夺人眼目的炒作和作秀。

“为了卖画而已”

“为了出名而已”

“画家不应该拿性向和感情炒作”

“过度包装”

“低劣的模仿者和低劣的推手”

“没有目击也没有证据的信口开河”

“当事人都不存在的杜撰”

“编故事都只编了一半”

这样义愤填膺的评论他听过太多，终于有一个相信并且想去证明它存在的陌生男人坐在他对面。

他承认一开始接近佐久间并不是为了爱情，而是被如此轻易就打败的不甘心和好胜心在作祟，然后才是嗅到了他身上的价值，再一直到最后，他的头脑同样被爱情冲昏。

盯着对面的年轻男人，觉得熟悉又陌生，如果他真的是佐久间大介就好了，什么问题都可以迎刃而解，就像换掉一杯冷掉的咖啡一样简单。

咖啡馆里的嘈杂和他们无关，目黑莲在桑本身上看到的影子像幽灵一样漂浮在房间里，久久怀念的，拼命想要留下的，似乎都轻飘飘得有些可笑。

而桑本的执念则像野兽一样囚禁着他，刨根问底想证明的又是一些什么？

他有预感桑本由人和自己，都得不到真正想要的结果。

发问目黑莲有没有重游故地的陌生男人实在是和佐久间太过相像，和五年前差不多年纪，甚至还要更年轻一些。同样漆黑而深不见底的黑色眼睛，同样上扬的嘴角，同样的天赋异禀，如果他是桑本，也会执著于自己和佐久间的差别和比较。他看过桑本的作品，很有灵气和自信，带着年轻气盛的独有狂野，正如桑本的做事风格，挑中佐久间这块具有巨大争议的烫手山芋作为毕业论文的主题。难道就不怕故事是自己杜撰出来的前功尽弃吗？桑本的技巧完全不输给佐久间，只是缺少感情，虽然画什么像什么，但过于精准没有层次的颜色，甚至不如没有价值的打印艺术品。

“麻烦给我换一杯热的咖啡。”桑本被他打量得有一些紧张。

始终是不一样。

目黑莲没有倒掉自己的杯子，皱着眉头喝了一口凉咖啡，不再有暖意的液体进了喉咙简直像喝了一杯混着烟草味的眼泪，又涩又苦。“都不在了……有什么可看的呢？并且，你是为数不多完全买账的人。”

“作为论文的依据，我准备去小镇上实地探访一下，如果可以的话，还要麻烦目黑先生和我一起。”他笑了一笑，比佐久间还要明媚几分。“画不会骗人，前前后后几幅柠檬树我都看过，之前和之后的截然不同，如果不是有什么原因，一个人的画不会在短时间里，变化得这么剧烈。”

“一个爱人，倒是可以解释一切，这是我相信的原因，不过光是论证清楚这一点有多复杂，估计就可以写个好几千字。”桑本打趣道。

“不想一起去看看吗？”

桑本由人成功激起了他自证的欲望。

如果那个黑色信封无论如何注定没有办法消失，一定要捱过这场漫长的告别，可他怕自己哪一天会真的忘了他，去看看也好，也许他还会从那个小院子里出来拥抱自己——虽然他知道只是幻想，如果他没有死掉，又怎么会分开了这么久杳无音信。

“可以，但葬礼不是公开的，这一部分我也还没有写出来，还请你保密。”

“好。”

* * *

“叮当”

2021年，酒馆的装修已经换了，相同的地址，稍微废了一番力气才找到，样式不同的入口，推开熟悉小酒馆陌生的门，这次酒馆老板只是没有表情地看着他，盯了目黑莲好一会，终于默默地倒了一杯威士忌。小酒馆里的客人不多，似乎也没什么人再次在意他。酒馆老板挑眉看了看他，似乎和他一样不安，但不是惊奇于他的出现。而是惊奇于他身后的桑本由人。

原来就是这样被时间改变消融，那些记忆，玻璃门里的世界，可爱的裙摆女孩，都早已远去，只有他的心还留在五年前。丢了，虽然知道它在哪里，却不想再取回来的那一颗心。

桑本充满期待地环视了一下这个陌生的地方，黑压压一片的背景墙面，反倒衬得他的存在更加鲜活亮眼。

“这位是……？还真是很像……”酒吧老板没有问他，径自又加上了一杯玛格丽特，他记得每一个客人的口味，包括那些只来过一两次的游子。事实上，玛格丽特的柠檬味道是佐久间的最爱。

竟然相似到这种地步。

“好久不见……”目黑莲状似漫不经心地打了一个招呼，但内心已经七上八下，来到这里打听过去的事，就像反向剧透，他还没做好准备面对过去的变故。

“他……佐久间还在这里吗？”虽然结局尘埃落定，期望得到肯定的回答的他，不算聪明。

“佐久间啊……你竟然又回来打听他的事。”酒保皱着眉头回忆起来。“不要嫌弃我说话直来直去，实际上，能感觉到你对那个画家是真心实意的……几年前你来一段时间之后，一开始听说他栽了一颗柠檬树，那段时间确实是挺安宁的，佐久间甚至有的时候会跑到镇子上来分掉一些吃不掉的果子，奇怪的男人们也不来了，渐渐的大家也就没那么讨厌他。本来是挺好的……”

“然后呢？”已经急不可耐地想知道，未知的过去而不是未来。

“后来不知道怎么的，他又成了之前的样子，还以为你和他分手了……”

“正唏嘘呢，第二次你又来过酒吧找他之后，奇怪的男人倒是也没再来，可是连镇子上也不来了，就是据说比以前更不爱出门，天天坐在院子门口,不知道在看什么。”

“大约一年前吧。也就是2020年年初的时候，佐久间就不在这里了，没人知道他去了哪里。”

旁边的桑本由人挑了一下眉毛。

“剧情的发展和你说的不一样。目黑先生，现在可以把你叫做，传说中的爱人？”

目黑莲也没有心情再向他隐瞒。

“佐久间当年似乎是很喜欢那颗柠檬树，不过没想到……这才几年，你身边已经换了一个人。”酒保言外之意是桑本。

喝着玛格丽特的桑本皱了一下眉头，实际上并不喜欢甜口的玛格丽特，他更爱和目黑莲一样辛辣的威士忌。

“不是这样，话题换得和这酒一样没劲。”桑本闷闷说了一句。

“是的，他很喜欢。”烟雾缭绕里，目黑莲记不清自己因为佐久间讨厌烟味而多久没再抽烟，可此刻他身边的人并不是佐久间，只想和烟草一起沉浸在回忆里，干脆拿起吧台上的打火机自顾自抽了一根。象征性冲着桑本示意了一眼，并没得到拒绝。

沉闷的发展，这不是他想听到的答案。

目黑莲明明和自己的年龄的年龄相差无几，但沉浸在悲剧恋情里的深沉和忧郁是他一生无法描绘的感情。桑本闻到烟草的味道不解地转头看着身旁的男人，还在琢磨回味他刚才的表情。

“那看来佐久间是真的很喜欢你，毕竟有数不清的男人被他半夜赶了出来，来我这小酒馆避难。”酒保听到桑本的命令，给他换了一杯麦芽威士忌。

“哦？”在目黑莲的印象里佐久间从来都是温顺甜美，逆来顺受。

“那些男人，就我所见过的从小房子那里跑出来的男人，什么样的都有，不管长相俊美的，还是面貌丑陋的，那个画家，佐久间，都不会吻他们，可能是不愿意显得自己和他们有多亲近，也可能是有什么特定的洁癖。”

不能接受深深的亲吻，正如佐久间面对他一样，舌尖总是逃开的。

“但这是少部分，镇上的人都不知道的是，那里的男人之所以总会跑到镇子上来，是因为大部分的男人都是被拒绝过夜的。说实话我一把老骨头，思想也没那么先进，但是见得多了，不得不习惯，佐久间还真是个非常顽固的人，虽然他也知道自己做的事情，镇子上的人是怎么议论他的。他还是一边带那些男人回去又把他们赶走，实在是很奇怪。”

好像他不需要感情，只需要性这个过程一样。他从未真正接纳过任何一个男人。

可那样的佐久间要求他留下了，不止一次。

仿佛还是昨晚，他还说着求求自己不要走的话，却只是得到几颗逗人开心的糖果。

只为他敞开的回家的门。

“所以……只有你每次看起来都不像是其他人那样受挫的表情。”

“也许只是没有那么讨厌我吧。”

“何止是不讨厌呢？”酒保笑了一笑。

“真可惜啊。”桑本也笑了一笑。


End file.
